Two Sides of the Coin
by Andie14
Summary: Emelina's appearance in Nottingham is a blessing to some, a concern to others but a surprise to all. What are her real intentions though and where do her loyalties lie?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was unseasonably cool for August. The rain had been relentless for almost a week and, although the cloud had finally broken, the ground was thick with mud. Local people would not have used the road through Sherwood Forest after such weather so Robin and his somewhat diminished group of friends were surprised to hear horses and the creaks of a wooden carriage as it struggled along. Robin scrambled up the hillside and watched as it slowly made its way by.

"What are we going to do, master?" Much whispered. Robin frowned and put his finger to his lips to quiet his companion. "Well, I was just asking." Much mumbled to himself. Just as he had decided to let it on its way, the carriage began to sway before coming to a halt, stuck fast. The men jumped from the front and began to rock it slowly, hoping to free it but it had just the wrong effect. The mud gave way on the right side of the carriage and it tumbled sideways, into a ditch. A short sharp scream was quickly silenced as the carriage finally came to rest against a tree, shattered. Robin called to his companions and rushed to the aid of the men who were desperately wading towards it.

"Please sir, we have nothing. As you can see, we are in trouble," cried one of the men, assuming them to be the outlaws they had heard so much about.

"I come to help, nothing more." Robin replied.

"Thank God. My mistress and her companion are within. They are surely dead," cried the second, panic stricken man.

"Silence Arthur!" called the older man. "They are not dead. They cannot be. Now stop wailing and help us." With the help of Robin, Much and John the two men began to pull away the fractured timber. Finally, John stepped forward and removed enough of what remained to allow free access to the two women inside. Carefully lifting out the first woman, identified by Arthur as the companion, John carried her to a drier part of the road and lay her down. Quickly returning he retrieved the final victim.

"Does she breathe?" Arthur cried. John rushed to lay her beside her companion and confirmed that she did.

"Now you must see that we should return. We will surely hang for this." Arthur continued.

"I do not believe I have ever met with a man as pessimistic as you. They will recover and all will be well."

"And what then, Joseph? He will find her, he will know that we helped her and at the very least we shall be dismissed." Before Joseph had the opportunity to answer, Robin held up his hand and stopped the argument.

"Perhaps somebody would like to tell me what exactly is going on here?" he shouted. The two men hesitated.

"I shall." cried a voice from behind him. The middle-aged woman was now sat, rubbing her head and gazing at her young mistress. "But we must help her ladyship first." Robin nodded. "You must ensure that we get to Nottingham. We go to see her Uncle, the Sheriff." Robin's men looked at one another then Robin broke free of the group. He looked at the young woman, still unconscious on the ground and frowned.

"She is Lady Emelina, daughter of Walter, Earl of Symonton?" The woman nodded. "But I thought…" The woman looked down at her mistress, fear in her eyes.

"Please sir!" the woman replied.

"What is she doing here?"

"Dying, sir." she replied, sharply, her anger simmering just below the surface.

"What is your name, madam?" Robin asked.

"What is yours?" she demanded. Robin smiled, shaking his head.

"I am Robin of Locksley."

"Robin Hood?" she questioned. Robin raised his eyebrows and nodded, clearly proud that his name had spread far and wide. "I am Catherine. I have been with Lady Emelina since she was a child. I am the closest thing she has had to a mother and I will not let her die like an animal in a ditch," she cried, becoming ever more animated and overwrought. Robin knelt beside Lady Emelina and shook his head, wishing that Djaq was still with them. She would have known what to do. As it was, Robin could only fall back on his experience on the battlefields of the Holy Land.

"Much, pass me your scarf. I need to try to stem the bleeding before she is moved." Robin said, turning his attentions once again to the injured woman before him. "You," he continued to the younger of the drivers. "Keep a watch on the road."

"Then you will help us?" Catherine asked with renewed hope. Robin nodded and sighed.  
"We shall help you get to Nottingham Castle but we leave you outside the walls and you will not mention us." Catherine nodded gratefully. "Tell me why, though. Why is she here?" Catherine stared at him, her blue eyes cold, but Robin was determined. Finally, she glanced away.

"She has run from her father… and an unacceptable marriage," she whispered. Robin raised his eyebrows, clearly wishing to hear more. "The man in question is older than her own father and his wife is not yet cold in her grave. I understand that it is to do with property but my mistress is so much better than that. After all that she has been through, she deserves to be loved…" Catherine gushed, rather making Robin wish he had not asked.

"So why does she head for her Uncle. Will he not give her away?" John asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. Catherine laughed as though the idea was preposterous.

"Her Uncle and her father hate one another. His Lordship was desperately cruel to his wife, Vaysey's sister. Please, his men will not be far behind. We must get to safety as soon as possible."

"They will see the carriage if they come by this way." Joseph shouted over.

"We shall hide it. There were plenty of branches downed in the last storm." Much replied, helpfully.

"Thank you, sir." Catherine said. Much coloured slightly and smiled. It made a change to him to be acknowledged!

xXOXx

Outside the grey walls of the Nottingham, John gently placed Emelina onto a cart. Robin had carefully wrapped her wounds and done his best to clean them with what little water Much had carried about his person . The two drivers took up position at the handles and prepared to take her the short distance to her Uncle.

"I am indebted to you, my lord." Catherine said as she shook Robin's hand.

"Robin will do well enough." he replied. "I hope that she will get the care that she needs now." Robin and John watched at a discrete distance as the party moved on, to make sure there was no trouble, before they returned to their home in the forest.

At the entrance to the Castle they were stopped by the Sheriff's guards. Catherine boldly stepped forward and demanded to see the Sheriff.

"And why would he want to see you?" one of them laughed. "What have you got here?" He made his way to the back of the cart and looked at the still unconscious figure of Lady Emelina.

"This is the Sheriff's niece. Now allow us to pass. I have no doubt at all that he will wish to see her. Can you not see, she is in need of a physician?" He allowed her just inside gates and then instructed them to wait before rushing inside the castle. Catherine was growing impatient, afraid for her young charge and it seemed an eternity passed before the guard reappeared with the Sheriff yelling and cursing close behind him.

"You would believe just about any odd ball and malcontent who comes knocking at my door and claiming kinship," he cried before viciously smacking him about the head. Face to face with Catherine, he shook his head. "I have been dragged out here for this! You are no niece of mine. You could be my mother though," he said, laughing at his own humour before turning his back

"I have not claimed to be your niece my Lord. The child in the back of this cart is your niece. The daughter of your sister and Walter, Earl of Symonton." she called after him. Vaysey stopped dead in his tracks and hesitated before turning back. He stared at the figure in the cart, his astonishment barely concealed. He looked from the woman to Catherine, his brow furrowing as deeply as his bewilderment.

"Emelina?" he asked but he already knew the answer. "But she…I thought…" he stammered moving slowly away, still pointing at the woman in the cart, lost for words for what could be the first time in his life. Very quickly recovering his composure and his usual demeanour he demanded: "Why do you come here?"

"She flees from her father. You must recall, my Lord, the cruel way in which he treated your sister, of whom, I understand, you were very fond. Do you wish the same for your niece? She is dying, my Lord. Please allow her to rest here and recover if that is God's will." Vaysey took a deep breath.

"Very well, take her inside." he said. Catherine thanked him and they moved on. The Sheriff waited until they were out of earshot before addressing the guards. "Seal the gates, post extra guards. Nobody enters here without my express permission, especially anyone claiming to be or to have come from the Earl of Symonton. Anyone gets through and you will hang, understood?" The guard nodded as Vaysey backed away, scanning every face within the castle walls before jogging up the stone steps and disappearing inside. Gisborne had watched the proceedings from the battlements, unable to hear a word that was spoken but able to see enough to know that Vaysey was…not himself…nervous, definitely - perhaps, even, a little afraid.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N - feedback, good or bad, is always welcome- Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lady Emelina was placed in her bed, still unconscious. Catherine saw to what little of their belongings they had brought with them, placing them carefully in the room.

"When will the physician arrive?" she asked with some urgency. Sheriff Vaysey was leaning over, staring closely into the face of the young woman on the bed and did not hear or, if he did, he chose not to answer. "My Lord, the physician?"

"What…oh…on his way." Vaysey said absently, turning back to his niece. "She looks like her mother."

"Many have said so." He spun around and glared at Catherine.

"Who?" he challenged, "She has not been seen for years."

"Not by you perhaps but there are those who have seen and admired my mistress." Catherine said, defensively. Vaysey grumbled under his breath. There they remained in silence until a sharp bang on the door startled Catherine. Vaysey opened the door himself to see Gisborne and the physician. He grabbed the physician by the arm and dragged him into the room before closing the door firmly in Gisborne's face. On the other side of the door, Gisborne grew frustrated. He was keen to know what was going on inside the room but was clearly going to have to find a less direct method. He moved away and hid in the shadows, waiting. Eventually the door opened just enough to allow the maid out, carrying a tray with a bowl of blood coloured water. Gisborne stepped out of his hiding place startling the girl, the bowl wobbling precariously on the tray.

"Do not be afraid. I did not intend to startle you." he said, as softly as his usually bitter, cold voice would allow, even managing a smile.

"Thank you my Lord," replied the young girl nervously.

"How is the patient?" he asked, still smiling. Never had she seen a smile on his otherwise handsome face but she could not imagine that it was a good thing.

"I do not know my Lord. She is sleeping still."

"Do you know who she is?"

"No, my Lord. I believe that she is a Lady of some importance." Gisborne shook his head. To the servants all Ladies were of 'some importance'.

"Get her name for me and you shall be rewarded." he said standing as he handed her back the tray. "I can be very generous." She curtseyed slightly before hurrying away. The threat of the Sheriff held more weight than any generosity Gisborne could offer. She would keep her own counsel and, thereby, her position.  
The Physician packed his things into his leather bag before withdrawing several small vials and placing them onto the small table beside the bed.

"I do not know when she will wake. She has taken a heavy blow to the head. When she does wake, she will have need of this. Her head will ache. She may be confused and possibly have no memory of the event. I expect that she shall be in a good deal of pain. Her wrist is badly sprained and the other, lacerated. She must be kept warm and I would recommend that somebody is with her at all times. Do you have someone to nurse her?" Catherine immediately stepped forward.

"I shall. When will she wake?" she asked.

"Really, I cannot say. It could be today, tomorrow or it may be many days." he replied. Vaysey swung around, his arms folded across his chest.

"Many days?" he repeated. The doctor nodded. Vaysey tutted and wagged his finger at the man. "That will not do."

"Sheriff, you may threaten me until you are blue but it shall not make a difference. I cannot bring her out of this. It is down to her now. I have done all that I can." Vaysey opened his mouth to ensure that his threat was clearly understood. "Not even at the risk of my neck." the doctor said, pre-empting him. Not another word was spoken as the doctor left the room and was escorted from the castle. Catherine turned to the Sheriff.

"Can you conceal her here for so long?" she asked. "This is the first place that her father will come. Can you assure me that she would not be found?" The Sheriff was quiet, wondering if the physician could be trusted and sure that if Walter wanted to find his daughter then he would take the castle apart, stone by stone.

"She must be moved," he said. Catherine nodded in agreement.

"Where? Where will be safe?" she said, on the verge of panic. Vaysey glanced at her, almost laughing at her histrionics. He shook his head.

"Locksley." the Sheriff said decisively. Catherine looked at him quizzically. "A small, village of little consequence a short ride from here. The Manor is tolerable. I shall tell Gisborne that he is to have guests." Catherine blanched.

"Is there nowhere else, my Lord?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"None that I can think of and none so safe. Why?" he replied but did not wait for an answer. "Walter would have no reason to call there. I should be surprised if he knew it existed. Not really his sort of place! Don't worry about Gisborne. His bark is far worse than his bite. Besides, any trouble and he'll have me to answer to." he chuckled. "Good, I shall make the arrangements and she shall be moved at first light."

"If we must reside with strangers then may I request that our host is also denied access to the room in which my lady will recover? The fewer who know she is here, the less risk there is, I think." Vaysey shrugged his shoulders and opened the door.

"As you wish." he replied slipping out of the room and closing the door firmly behind him. Catherine sat in the chair beside Emelina's bed and took her mistresses hand.

"This is not a good place to be for you my dear child," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sir Guy of Gisborne paced up and down the corridor on the first floor of Locksley Manor. For two days now, he had tolerated the intruders in his home but his patience was wearing thin. It was bad enough that they were there, restricting his freedom in his own home but, being the better furnished room, Vaysey had even usurped his own bedchamber for his secret guest.. The Sheriff had insisted that they be left alone and that they would not remain for long but neither did they show any signs of leaving. He had objected strongly when the Sheriff had made the suggestion or more accurately, given the instruction that they were to reside at Locksley but Vaysey had made it clear that the alternative would be far less agreeable to him. Finally the door opened and the Sheriff emerged closing it quickly behind him. He had called on the occupant of this room every day since their arrival which, Gisborne thought, was strange in itself.

"I think your houseguests will be here a little longer," he said simply before heading down the staircase. Gisborne rushed after him.

"How much longer, my lord?" he asked. The Sheriff shrugged. "Can you not at least tell me who they are?"

"The less you know the better." he replied.

"Why can they not stay at the castle?" Vaysey turned sharply and stared at him in that way that he had of making you feel that you had asked a particularly stupid question.

"Because I said that they are staying here." Guy sighed but persisted.

"How am I supposed to keep them safe if I do not know who I am looking to protect them from, my lord? Surely you can tell me that much" he asked.

"Alright, alright. It is my sister's daughter and her lady's maid. If anyone comes asking after them then you have never heard of them. Understand?" Vaysey carried on walking. Gisborne just nodded, still no wiser. Suddenly Vaysey stopped dead and pointed his finger directly into Gisborne's face "Especially anyone claiming to be the Earl of Symonton. Got it? Get a message to me straight away and I'll send my guards." Guy nodded again but he had suddenly lost interest in the conversation, his curiosity gnawing away at him. He watched as the Sheriff mounted his horse and left Locksley. The moment he was out of sight, Gisborne rushed back up the stairs and hammered on the door. The urgency of the knock brought Catherine quickly to open it. She peered through the small gap.

"What is the name of your mistress?" he demanded. Catherine shook her head.

"I shall not tell you Sir. I shall not put her safety in jeopardy." she said, her face white and her hands shaking as she tried not to meet his eye. Finally, having put up with just about all he could take he pushed the woman out of the way.

"Please my lord!" Catherine cried, taking hold of his arm but she was no match for such a tall, strong man. He thrashed out and pushed her off, sending her hurtling towards the fireplace. .Managing to keep her balance, she crept into the shadows knowing what was to come. Tears rose in her eyes as fear consumed her. Gisborne approached the bed in which a young woman lay, her dark curls stark against the whiteness of the pillow, her eyes firmly closed. A blood soaked bandage was wrapped carefully around her right wrist and a large gash across her forehead told only part of the story of her injuries. He stared at her, the colour draining from his face, his throat constricting as he tried to speak. Catherine watched him, pity now exceeding the fear.

"I knew that I recognised you," he snarled, turning to Catherine. Hidden in the shadows, she looked to the ground, muttering an apology. Guy slowly backed away from the bed, his eyes fixed on the sleeping figure, before tearing himself away and fleeing the room.

Downstairs he dropped heavily into a seat beside the fireplace and stared as the flames danced in the grate, looking away only briefly to bark instructions for his supper and for wine to be brought immediately. The latter he drank within seconds before demanding more. Two hours later he was asleep, drunk, in the same chair and with his meal untouched.

Catherine crept down the stairs as the first rays of sunlight inched into the room. Cautiously she approached her host, gently touching his arm. He sat bolt upright, his dagger in his hand and at her throat before she had chance to step away. On seeing his intended victim, he sighed and shook his head before standing, with the help of the mantle.

"Forgive me my lord. I need to call for the physician," she said softly. Suddenly sobering up Guy turned to her.

"What has happened?"

"My mistress has awoken but she is...she is not herself. I need the doctor to come to her. I need to be sure that her life is no longer in danger." He was dumbstruck for a moment, his mind racing. "My Lord, it is rather urgent."

"Yes, yes of course." he said before shouting for his servants. "Fetch the doctor. Do not delay." he yelled.

"Thank you my lord." Catherine said, heading back to her young charge.

"Wait, I must see her." Catherine sighed.

"I really do not think that wise. She is not yet well. I am not sure that she would be strong enough to see you."

"If I am strong enough to see her then she will be strong enough to see me," he bellowed. "I should think that it would suit you well enough that we did not meet again, you treacherous old witch."

"Please my lord. I was under threat. I am not to blame. It was entirely her father's doing." Guy hesitated.

"Did you never tell him the truth?" Catherine shook her head. "Then I suppose I should be grateful for that at least." Waiting no longer, he rushed up the stairs and threw the bedchamber door open. Lady Emelina turned, expecting her companion. Her shock was immediately evident in her face. She pulled herself upright in bed but could not take her eyes off the man who had just entered the room. Approaching slowly, his eyes locked on hers, he sat on the edge of the bed. Emelina reached out slowly, her fingertips gently touching his cheek, and pulled away as if his flesh was white hot, shaking.

"You…you cannot be here…I…you are…" she whispered, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "You are dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
**  
Allan came running into the camp paying little attention to the traps and warnings that Robin had set up around the perimeter. Suddenly he found himself face down, a rope around his ankle, in a pile of leaves with the alarm sounding in the distance. John lumbered towards him, staff in hand, expecting trouble. A broad smile spread across his face as he saw Allan's predicament. Within moments he was joined by Robin, laughing until he could hardly speak.

"Alright, very funny, now is someone going to untie this." Allan cried, clearly far from amused. Robin nodded to Much who reluctantly cut the rope with a knife. Allan stood and dusted himself down. "She ain't at the castle any more." he said with a slightly cocky grin as he began to walk towards the camp. Suddenly Robin was no longer laughing.

"What?" he said. Allan turned, but continued to walk backwards.

"Sheriff moved her." he replied.

"Will you just stop!" Robin yelled taking Allan by the arm and bringing him to an abrupt halt.

"Alright, I was talking to this bloke, see. His daughter works up at the castle in the kitchens and she saw them putting her in a carriage and leaving the castle well before dawn."

"When?" John asked.

"Day before yesterday. That woman, the maid…well, she was with them. More than that though. The Sheriff took them…personally." Robin stared at him, waiting for more information. Allan raised his eyebrows. "What?" he asked.

"Well where is she now?" Robin asked impatiently.

"You're not going to believe this." Allan continued, smiling. Robin grabbed his tunic, not in any mood to be teased. "Locksley, she's gone to Locksley." Allan cried, trying to prise Robin's hands from his clothing. Robin released him, staring dumbfounded.

"Why would he take her there?" he said to himself. "Why would he not wish to keep her at the castle?"

"Her father?" John suggested. Robin nodded but was not convinced.

"Maybe, John but the Castle is big enough to conceal one young woman."

"Could be that the Sheriff's more afraid of the old Earl than we think." Allan ventured.

"We need to watch her," came a voice from beside the fire. "If there is anything suspicious, that is the only way you will find out." Much continued as he stirred mint leaves into the highly suspicious casserole that was for supper. "I thought that the story about her marriage was a bit…well…you know…" Nobody spoke. Much shrugged, rather too used to being ignored. "Well, I thought so…"

"No, you're right Much." Robin said, watching as a self-satisfied grin spread across his old friend's face. Silence ensued for several moments before Much slowly turned to see all eyes on him.

"Oh no!" he objected but Robin just smiled, that slightly impish smile, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because it was your idea and frankly, you are very good at being invisible." Robin replied, instantly regretting his choice of words.

"Oh yes, that's right. What you mean is that I am too insignificant to be noticed." Much grumbled with a hint of self-pity.

"What I mean, Much, is that we need somebody who can stay in Locksley Village and be…inconspicuous. Do you think that John could go unnoticed and Allan is well known to Gisborne."

"Less said about that…" Allan mumbled, staring at his feet.

"And that leaves you."

"Actually, Master, I think you will find that leaves us." Much pointed out in a rather smug tone, folding his arms.

"Well I can't go can I?" Robin laughed as though the suggestion was ludicrous. Much sighed heavily and threw his spoon down beside the fire.

"Well, I must say Master, that I do not think that this is really very fair but it would seem that I have no choice."

"No Much, you don't and it is for the good of Nottingham." Robin teased. "And I have the perfect hiding place for you." he winked.

xXOXx

For a few moments, Emelina could not speak, her tears choking back the words she desperately wanted to form. Catherine rushed to administer some of the black liquid from one of the vials but Emelina pushed her away. Gisborne stared into her eyes, shining like emeralds through her tears.

"My father gave me a sword…he swore it was yours. He told me…" She paused, still reeling from the sight of him. "He told me that you had been killed, fighting for King Richard." Gisborne could not help but smirk at the irony.

"Your father is an accomplished liar," he growled, his blood boiling. "It would seem that we have both been dead these many years."

"What do you mean?" Emelina asked, bewilderment etched in her face.

"I received a letter from your father in which he advised me that you had…" Gisborne paused, the memory painful to recall. "He told me that you had taken your own life rather than be separated from me. He accused me of being your murderer."

"Taken my own life?" Emelina cried, astonished. "How could you believe such a thing?"  
"I was shown your grave…by your faithful servant here." Gisborne said, glaring at Catherine who was looking decidedly sheepish. "She even managed to produce the required tears. It would seem that we are surrounded by traitors and conspirators. There is not a man alive who does not believe you to be dead." Catherine stepped forward begging her mistress not to listen.

"I am sorry my Lady. It is not as you think. I know that I did wrong but your father was so sure…" Emelina held up her hand, her eyes burning with rage.

"Enough, I care nothing for your excuse. Leave us." she cried. Catherine tried to object but it was only serving to agitate her mistress all the more. Finally, turning slowly away, she left them alone. Gisborne gently took Emelina's hand and pressed it to his lips.

"I see that you still wear the ring." he smiled.

"Why would I remove it? I was not going to marry. I swore that no man could ever compare to you."

"So many years…" he said softly to himself, turning from her.

"So many years to believe that you were dead and yet pray that my father was wrong. I refused to give up hope." she replied, taking his hand. Abruptly Gisborne wrenched his hand free and stood, walking to the table and fiddling with the bottles.

"Too much has changed Emelina, so much has happened since I last saw you. I am not the same man that you knew." he said as he thought back over his past transgressions, the brutal murder that he had so recently committed and that weighed so heavily on his conscience and in his heart, and as he recalled the Earls devotion to the King. "Perhaps it would have been better for both of us if it had been left as it was."

"Do not say so Guy, please," she begged. The sound of his name on her lips after so long chipped away at his resolve. "I still love you."

"Ema, if you had any idea…the things that I have done…" he said, his voice hoarse as he struggled to control his emotions. "You would not love me. My life has taken a different course than the one we had planned together. I had nothing without you. Your father told me that I was 'inferior in every way', so I have striven for a different goal and I am so close, Ema…so very close to having everything…" He could feel his temper bubbling to the surface again and Emelina felt it too.

"Can you imagine what he would say if he knew?" she chuckled. Gisborne smiled at the very thought of Symonton's face. Carried away in the moment, he sat down beside her, caressing her cheek with his fingertips.

"I must leave you." he said suddenly. "I have things I must do…" He stared at her for a moment before finally standing and heading to the door.

"You have not said that you still love me." Gisborne sighed and looked to the ceiling, not knowing how to answer. He knew, the moment that he had laid eyes on her, still and pale in his bed, that no good would come of the reunion and was determined to fight against the emotions that had been reawakened within him.

"I shall come to see you again. You must rest. The physician will be here shortly." he said, and quickly left the room without a backward glance. Emelina fell back onto her pillow, tears in her eyes. She held up her hand and stared at the simple silver ring she wore on the third finger of her right hand, the wedding ring she was never able to acknowledge, Gisborne's secret bride. She wondered now if she should have kept it at all and slowly she slipped it off her finger and placed it on the table beside the bed. Perhaps she would never truly be Lady Gisborne after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

By the morning Emelina was rested and viewing things in a more level-headed way. She knew that she had no right to think that Guy would still love her and whilst it did not stop the pain it caused her, she knew that there were more important things. Finally the physician had given his permission for her to leave her bed, declaring her well on the road to a full recovery. Catherine had objected strongly to this, desperate to keep her mistress safe but she knew that her protests would fall on deaf ears. Emelina had immediately risen and dressed, determined to make full use of her new found freedom.

"Please remember, my Lady, that he did say you could walk for short periods only and you must stay near to the house and you must not be unaccompanied…" Catherine began.

"I am not a child, Catherine." Emelina barked back.

"I am sorry, my Lady but you are not yet strong and we do not wish you to be seen. It may be some weeks before we can leave here and I am sure that it shall not be long before your father passed this way."

"Do you really think that we shall be discovered….here?" Emelina asked anxiously. "We are in a remote village. Do you not think my father will go to Nottingham?"

"I do not know my Lady, but I wish that we had not set out on this journey. No good will come of it. I should have prevented it."

"It was not for you to prevent. This was my decision to make. Do you not think that you have interfered in my life once too often already?" Emelina cried, bitterly. Catherine looked to the ground, hurt by her mistress but unable to retort.

"I feel very bad about it my Lady and I cannot tell you how sorry I am but…" Catherine began but Emelina held up her hand, silencing her maid.

"I have no mind to discuss this any further Catherine and I would suggest that it is not mentioned again between us if we are remain in one another's company." Emelina replied, her temper simmering just below the surface. Catherine knew her mistress well enough to know that any further discussion would not be in her best interests.

"You shall not receive any assistance from your Uncle, I am sure." she said.

"Perhaps not, but now I have Guy." Emelina smiled. "I am sure that he will help me, for the sake of our past." Catherine did not answer. In her mind, he was the greatest part of their worries.

"He may not be the man you remember. It was so many years ago my Lady. You must understand that time changes people…and the things that he must have seen in the Holy Land…so much death…"

"You need not remind me of that. I have buried three brothers because of their loyalty to the King." she spat, bitterly. Outside the door, Vaysey, Sheriff of Nottingham, smiled to himself and crept away, glad that for once, he had waited before entering the room in his usual arrogant manner.  
Catherine heard the creaking of the floorboards and made her way quietly to the door. She hesitated for a moment before quickly opening it, hoping to catch the culprit. Instead she saw the Sheriff casually walking up the stairs towards her.

"Good Morning. I thought that I would check on the recovery of my dear niece." he smiled, his bejewelled tooth glinting as the sunlight caught it. Dubious, Catherine just nodded and stepped aside. Vaysey ran up the remaining steps and walked through the doorway.

"And how are you today? Ah, out of bed. Must be feeling better then?" he said in an unusually jovial manner.

"Thank you, I am quite well now. The physician tells me that I may take the air, if I can persuade Catherine that it will not kill me." she smiled. "It has been recommended that I remain here a little longer, however."

"That is good news indeed…that you are recovering I mean." he corrected, quickly. Gisborne appeared in the doorway but did not enter the room. Emelina glanced briefly in his direction.

"I am believe that my host is a little…reluctant." she said.

"He should be grateful that I have only asked him to care for a young lady and do not station my guards in this house." Vaysey said, progressively loudly, seemingly aware that his henchman was stood behind him.

"I am equally keen to be gone from here. I do not like to stay where I am not welcome." Emelina continued glancing back to Guy. He glared at her for a moment then shook his head and walked away.

"Tell me, how are my nephews? I have not seen anything of them since my poor sister died. Are they all enjoying good health?" Vaysey asked, watching her closely, wondering if the bitterness he had overheard had been momentary. Her face clouded and she looked down at the bed.

"I regret to inform you that all three of my brothers died at the hands of the Saracens in the name of the King." she said, her teeth clenched. Vaysey smiled inwardly but his outward expression was one of shock and sadness.

"I am deeply sorry to hear that but you must take comfort in the fact that they died as heroes?" he replied. Emelina laughed resentfully.

"I should far rather have had three living cowards than three dead heroes for brothers. It is a futile war and the King is a fool. He remains safe whilst those that serve him are thrown into battle, ill-equipped for the heat and only half as well armed as their opponent. Why should good men die for him?" she cried. Vaysey tutted.

"That is treason!" he said.

"Then hang me for it." she replied, resolutely. Vaysey shook his head and leaned in, confidentially.

"I agree with you my dear." He put his finger to his lips and winked "I shall leave you to rest but we shall speak again."

Much sat at the table beside the window in a workshop in Locksley Village, wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his oversized brown tunic. He sniffed at his hands and pulled a face, trying to put some distance between them and his nose. Robin's hiding place was, indeed, perfect. Nobody with a sense of smell would have come near the small butchers hut that day. The sun was hot and some of the dead chickens were not entirely fresh. He had been sat in the same seat for almost two days now, plucking feathers from recently deceased chickens with the butchers wife and daughter. They had spoken little to him, just looking curiously at him from time to time as he muttered to himself, cursing Robin, Lady Emelina, the Sheriff – anybody that he could blame for his current position.  
"Psst!" came a sound from the other side of the back window. Much paid little attention at first until the top half of a face appeared, eyes that he instantly recognised. He pushed the handful of feathers into the sack and made his way to the window. "Come outside. I need to speak with you." Robin whispered. Much quickly obeyed but as he approached, Robin took a step backwards. "You smell awful." he said, covering his nose with his hand and putting out his arm to keep Much at a distance.

"So would you if you were surrounded by…entrails and such like." he replied resentfully. "I am not exactly enjoying myself, master."

"No," Robin sniggered. "I shouldn't imagine you are."

"Well, I have nothing to tell you and I do not think that I can stay here another night." Robin looked straight through him. "Master, I said that I do not think I can stay here."

"You might not have to – look!" he said, nodding his head in the direction of the Manor. Much followed his gaze to see the Sheriff exiting the Manor and heading straight for Gisborne. "Do you think that you can get close enough to hear without being seen?" he asked with some urgency.

"They may not see me but they will smell me." Much replied, astonished at Robin's suggestion. Robin nodded and pulled his hood over his face.

"Wait here." he instructed before he ran through the village, hiding behind this house and that, peering from behind the hung washing until he reached the Manor, concealing himself carefully behind one of the outbuildings.

The Sheriff found Gisborne walking alone in front of the Manor, clearly preoccupied. He watched him for a moment, wondering if it was safe to let him in on his latest little scheme, knowing that he would need to offer something for the help that he needed to elicit from him. Perhaps, he thought, he would consider it a little longer, but for now there was something…

"Let it go Gisborne. She's dead and that is an end of it. I cannot believe that you are still brooding after her. She was a nothing more than a leper. Get over it!" he called, marching towards his leather-clad lieutenant. Gisborne turned, looking blankly for a moment before realising that the Sheriff was referring to Marian. For once, nothing could have been further from his mind but he had no intention of sharing his thoughts.  
"How is she?" he asked instead, trying to sound disinterested.

"She is well enough and I think that she may be sympathetic to our views regarding the King." he said through his teeth, confidentially.

"In what way?" Gisborne asked, his brow furrowed. The Sheriff took him by the arm and forcefully lead him away from the risk of prying servants and further from Robin's hiding place. Robin sighed, cursing under his breath.

"She hates the King." Vaysey whispered. "She blames him for the death of her brothers."

"But her father is loyal to the King and she is just a woman. What use is she?" Gisborne said, still not quite understanding the significance.

"Precisely." Vaysey said, smiling his best conspiratorial smile. Gisborne looked blankly. Vaysey sighed and shook his head, wondering at the sheer idiocy of his companion. "I was thinking of returning her to her father – a spy in the camp. He is close…very close to the King. According to…what's her name…the maid, they are in regular correspondence."

"Surely you cannot make her return to him. She is terrified." Gisborne retorted, trying to disguise the distress in his voice.

"She is trying to avoid a marriage, not a beating, and her marriage could suit our purposes as well."

"She cannot marry him." Gisborne replied, perhaps a little too quickly, instantly regretting opening his mouth.

"And why not?"

"She would be of more use with her father." Gisborne replied, thinking quickly. "We know nothing of the man that she is to marry but if you return her then she will be forced to marry…"

"Unless we marry her off first…" Vaysey continued thoughtfully.

"My Lord…" Gisborne interjected. Vaysey turned slowly towards him and began to laugh.

"Now I see how it is. I overheard my niece speaking with her maid and guessed that she had some small fancy for you but now I see that it is returned."

"No!" Gisborne objected with as much conviction as he could muster but apparently not quite enough for Vaysey.

"At least you're over Marian I suppose and you are far more fickle than I gave you credit for." he said, but the smile evaporated quickly. "Still, it could be useful. Question her. Find out if she would be willing to play her part but be discrete. This may just be the anger of a bereaved sister and I do not wish to show my hand too soon." Gisborne nodded as Vaysey walked back to his carriage. Suddenly he spun around, his finger pointing directly at Gisborne. "One more thing. Do try to remember that she is my niece, hmm?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Catherine had fallen asleep in the chair so, seizing her opportunity, Emelina crept out of the bedchamber. She opened the door, holding her breath and praying that it would not creak. The passageway was in almost total darkness, the sun now on the far side of the manor, and Emelina hesitated for a moment, wondering if she would find her way without light. Finally, she closed the door softly behind her and made her way, shakily towards the stairs. She kept meticulously to the very edge of each step, her childhood experience of sneaking to the kitchen in the night coming in useful. Much to her surprise and frustration, Gisborne was sat in a chair beside the fire, his back turned to her although judging by his rhythmic and audible breathing, she was almost certain that he was dozing. She paused, planning her route carefully, before silently slipping out of the house. Just as she was congratulating herself on a job well done, a gust of wind ripped the door from her hand, causing it to slam shut with such force that she was sure the entire house shook. Gisborne jumped from his seat and spun around, reaching for his sword. His mind cleared and his eyes focused just in time to see Emelina hurrying past the window, using the sill to steady herself. He flew to the door and rushed after her.

"Ema, wait," he called. Emelina stopped, sighing, irritated and turned to face her pursuer.

"I needed some air. I have been cooped up here, like a prisoner, for days and I could not bear it. Catherine will hardly allow me to breathe and that is bad enough but I do not need you, appointing yourself guardian." Gisborne held up his hand in submission. Emelina straightened herself up, defiantly. "You need not concern yourself with me. I shall be leaving here as soon as possible."

"I do not want you to leave and I did not come to stop you. I came to offer you my arm," he said, holding it out for her to take. She stared at him for a moment, embarrassed.

"Oh," she said, sliding her hand over the cool leather around his arm.

"So, if Catherine is such a good sentry, how did you manage to escape?" he asked as they walked towards the stables.

"I am ashamed to say," she said, guiltily but her stared her down until she felt obliged to confess. "I placed a little of my sleeping powder into her water." A wicked smile curled on Gisborne's lips as he tried not to laugh aloud. "How pleasant to see you smile. It is just as I recall but I have seen so little of it since my arrival. You are always so severe."

"I have little to smile about, Ema."

"I am here. Does that not give you cause to smile? Do you not love me?" she asked. For a second time he refused to answer but this time, it was because he feared what was to come.

"You do not wear my ring," he said, rubbing his hand over the unadorned digit. "Does that mean that you have changed your mind?"

"I did not think that you would notice," came the frosty reply. "Since our first meeting you have been cold and distant. You rarely call on me and I have come to the conclusion that you do not care. What reason do I have to wear it?" Gisborne opened his mouth to respond but Emelina did not allow it. "I am sorry. Do not be offended. I have had ample opportunity to think everything over and I do understand. It has been so very long. I am sure that there have been many other women…wives even. I had no right to expect…" she said, glancing up, searching his face for her answer.

"I have never…I was almost married once but…nothing came of it." She nodded, disappointed but not surprised. She still considered him to be the most handsome man of her acquaintance, could still get happily lost in his cold, blue eyes. The intensity of her stare began to unnerve him. "And what about you?" he snapped, attempting to steer the conversation away from a subject that still drove a knife to his heart. "I would have thought that your father would have had you married to the first worthy suitor."

"I am his only living relative and, as such, his heir so he was quite determined that I should marry well. I believe that he even had King Richard in mind at one time," she chuckled. Gisborne scowled. "I should have thought that would make you feel better. Who could measure up to a King?"

"So, who is the man for whom your father has lowered his standards?" Gisborne snarled.

"It is irrelevant." Emelina cast her eyes to the ground, wishing the conversation had not taken this direction.

"No, it is not." Gisborne mumbled, freeing his arm. Emelina stood still, watching him pacing for a moment before he turned and reached out, gripping her upper arms. She wriggled to get free but his grip was too strong.

"Please Guy, you are hurting me." He lightened his hold on her but did not release her completely.

"You cannot marry him. You are already married to me," he yelled.

"My Uncle believes that I may be of some use if I am to return to my father." She stared at him, desperate to hear him beg her to stay. He sighed.

"I know." he said, suddenly seeming more subdued.

"You know? He has discussed this with you?" Emelina asked.

"Yes." Guy replied releasing her arms.

"I cannot believe that you would not tell me," she cried. He was not surprised at her reaction and wondered what she would say if he were to reveal the full extent of her Uncle's plan for her. Bitterly, he walked on ahead, realising that, yet again, he was caught between his own wish to keep her and what he perceived as his duty to the Sheriff. This was how things always seemed to be now, his years ebbing away and every one of them given over to Vaysey as he pursued his desire for money and power, his need to be a 'somebody'. He stopped, staring out over the village, watching the peasants go about their lives, wives smiling at their husbands returning to their homes as the sun sank below the highest branches of the oak trees, and he wondered if ever there would be anybody smiling for him; if ever he would allow it. The gentle caress of Emelina's fingers on the nape of his neck as she stroked his hair sent a visible shiver through his body. His heart pounding, he turned to face her, bewitched again by her gently emerald eyes, and he knew the answer.

"When I came here, I had but one objective. I could not have imagined that I would find you and now that I have I do not wish to leave you but I do not see how I can remain here with a man I love so ardently when he feels nothing for me," she said sadly, as she turned to return to the house. Again, he snatched her arm but this time his expression had lost the cold, steely determination that had been there at the beginning. As he reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, she felt her heart quicken and tears rise in her eyes, afraid that he would let her leave.

"I do care Ema. I…" he replied, exasperated. "But…"

"But what? My Uncle?" Emelina said. "I have seen the way he uses you. I have heard the talk amongst the servants. Are you not man enough to stand up to him? The Gisborne I remember would have fought for what he believed in. He would never had capitulated to the will of any man at the expense of his own desires. Now…my Uncle snaps his fingers and you go running. Is that how it is?" she cried.

"I have a position here. I will be Earl of Huntingdon. I have land and money – all the things I could not offer you before…all things that he has helped me to obtain." he said through gritted teeth, determined to remain in control of his temper.

"If you allow me to return to my father then you still cannot offer them to me. If you are choosing my Uncle over me then I see no further reason why I should remain here." Despite her best efforts to prevent it, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, determined to hide anything that might be perceived as weakness. "I shall return to the castle and risk my father finding me there."

"No!" Gisborne cried, pacing back and forth. "You will remain here, with me. You are Lady Gisborne and you shall remain at my side," he continued, suddenly resolute. "I lost you many years ago and I will not allow it to happen again." Emelina, her back to her husband, smiled to herself.

"And what of my Uncle?" she asked.

"He must be told." Gisborne replied. Emelina spun around, her expression clearly expressing her thoughts.

"No!" she cried.

"You do not understand, Ema. We have no choice. The Sheriff plans to have you married before you are returned to your father and I cannot sit back and allow that to happen," he yelled in reply. Emelina stared at him in disbelief for a moment.

"I will not be used by anybody," she yelled in reply, turning from him, she marched towards the house. Suddenly, the yard seemed to swirl about her, beads of perspiration formed on her brow as her breathing became short and laboured. She reached out, trying to find something with which to steady herself, and found Gisborne's hand, but it was not enough. She heard him call her name as her knees buckled and blackness enveloped her. Guy dropped to his knees, cradling her head in his lap as he cried out for assistance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Robin paced back and forth before the fire, hushing the group intermittently, worry etched in his face. Much was due back from Locksley that evening but had not yet returned and as the sun was waning, Robin began to wonder if he would return at all. He chastised himself over and over for not having gone to meet him on the road, concerned that his friend may have fallen victim to other outlaws. All too often did they forget that they were not the only band in those vast acres of woodland. Just as he had resolved to set off towards Locksley, he heard a whistle and watched as a figure emerged from the shadows. Much was filthy, smelly and unhappy but there was a hint of excitement in his eyes. He heaved the sack he carried from his shoulder and placed it before the fire. As the odour of rotten meat flooded their nostrils, John and Allan slowly backed away.

"Where have you been?" Robin cried, angry with Much for his tardiness now he could see that he was safe.

"Gifts!" Much said, smiling that wonderfully warm smile he always used when he was particularly proud of himself. Robin sighed.

"What is it Much?" he asked.

"Chicken." Much replied. Robin laughed and shook his head.

"I didn't mean in the bag. Tell me what has happened." Robin replied. Much hesitated, more for effect and to make sure that he had the undivided attention of the group, than for any good reason.

"I have just seen the Earl of Symonton." he said proudly, looking about him at his audience. "I was just walking up the North Road and he rode past me…almost knocked me off my feet actually and I would have given him piece of my mind too…" The group was silent. Much looked around him again, his smile evaporating to be replaced by a look of utter disappointment. "Well, I must say…I thought that it would be useful. Oh, yes. Thank you Much." he mumbled to himself as he opened the bag to remove the birds. "I spend days will stinking meat and then I don't even get a thank you."

"Robin?" John asked, watching the leader of the small group as he stared into the darkness, turning the information over in his mind. Finally Robin simply shrugged.

"We could tell him where she is." Allan suggested. John looked at him, incredulous. "Well, I was just thinkin' that if she was back with Daddy it'll mess up whatever the Sheriff has planned for her. We all agree that he's up to something, right?"

"Her father is a vicious fiend." John replied angrily, disgusted by the suggestion.

"What?" Allan sniggered "And the Sheriff ain't?" Robin tapped his dagger in the palm of his hand as he thought.

"Allan has a point, John." he said softly.

"Has everyone lost their senses?" John gasped. "You heard what the maid said. I will have no part of it. Besides," he continued, decided to appeal to Robin's more conspiratorial side. "Should we not wait to see what the Sheriff does have planned, if anything. If we interfere now…" John cautioned, sucking air through his teeth to emphasis his point.

"You might have a problem there." Much said as he plucked the feathers from the chicken. As usual, his comments went unheeded.

"He has taken great care of her." Robin mused. "That is not like him unless she can be of some use to him." Much cleared his throat and tried again.

"I said there might be a problem," he shouted. Finally, Robin looked over his shoulder towards him.

"Why?"

"I understand that she was taken ill yesterday. I was talking to Tilly this morning and she said…" Robin sniggered, trying to hide his face. "What?" Much cried.

"Who is Tilly?" Robin asked. A smile came automatically to Much's face and he coloured slightly.

"Oh, she does the washing at Locksley Manor. She was hanging out the sheets when I met her. Pretty little thing, very friendly." he said, slightly wistfully. The three men were all sat, eyebrows raised, listening to his narrative.

"Pretty?" Allan said, stifling a chuckle.

"Now Allan," Robin said, wagging his finger at his companion. "Pretty and very friendly." The unrestrained laughter of the two men rang out through the forest.

"Master please!" Much objected. "It is nothing like that. I just thought…you know…it might be useful to have someone on the inside…as it were." His cheeks became a deeper shade of red and he turned quickly back to his chickens.

"Of course you did, and quite right too." Robin said, trying to wipe the grin from his lips and return to the more serious matters before him.

"Well, I say we wait." John insisted. Allan simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright," Robin said finally. "We will wait but I will be paying your Tilly a visit in the morning. I want to see what's going on up there for myself."

Vaysey paced back and forth in the Great Hall, intermittently scraping the dirt from beneath his fingernails with a dagger and staring out of the window. News had reached him only an hour since, of Walter Fitzroy's arrival in Nottingham and Vaysey had no doubt that the castle would be his first port of call. Even here, in what he had always felt was a bastion of his little empire, he no longer felt safe. Walter was, by reputation, a ruthless and callous murderer with no conscience and a large grudge. Vaysey had not seen him for many years but the promise Walter had made him still rang in his ears. As he looked from his window yet again, he saw a group of men wearing the Earl of Symonton's colours and at their head, on a particularly fine, tall and majestic destrier, was the Earl himself, sword drawn and ready to attack.  
It did not surprise Vaysey that the skirmish, for it could be called little else, at the gates lasted only a short time before Walter and the small army gained access to the castle.

"GUARDS!" he screamed, reaching for his sword and standing a good distance from the entrance to the room. As arranged, ten of his guards rushed toward his and stood around him, weapons drawn. The sound of fighting grew closer and closer until finally, preceded by his men, Walter entered. He was a remarkably tall man and surprisingly agile for his years. His grey hair was worn quite long but he was clean shaven. His eyes, also grey, were cold and hard as he stared fixedly at Vaysey.

"I see the stories I have heard about you were not true. You are clearly a coward who hides behind his soldiers. Come out and face me like a man – if that is possible for a rodent like you." Walter yelled, his gruff voice echoing around the Hall.

"Why do you come to Nottingham?" Vaysey asked, moving through the guards but cautiously not moving ahead of them.

"You need not worry Vaysey. I have no mind to kill you today. I simply want my daughter. Bring her to me immediately." Walter said, re-sheathing his sword. Gaining in courage now, Vaysey slowly made his way forward, his guards keeping close by, and he dropped into the throne-like chair at the head of the long oak table, a slight smile daring to make its way to his lips.

"You have lost a child? How careless. That is becoming something of a habit isn't it? First Emelina and then Margaret – I understand that she had a rather…unfortunate accident on the roof of Symonton Hall – and of course, your two…no…it was three wasn't it? Three sons."

"Margaret was a disgrace, just as your sister was. I promised you once that I would cure this country of the cancer that is threatening to poison it and that I would kill any and all that supported Prince John and his so called Black Knights. That promise did not exclude my own family." Walter spat. "And you are not even worthy to speak of my sons. They died as heroes in the service of the rightful King."

"So, which of your litter have you lost now?" Vaysey asked as he made a great display of counting the children off on his fingers. "Did you not only have five? All dead I believe, so who is missing?" Suddenly Walter lunged at the Sheriff, finally pushed beyond endurance by a man he so desperately wished dead. "Kill me and you won't find her." Vaysey cried quickly, trying to get out of his seat as Walter withdrew a dagger. For a moment the two men stared at one another in silence before Walter finally returned the weapon to its sheath and stepped back.

"Emelina." he said. "She absconded. I have followed her trail and I believe that it leads directly to you."

"Well, she is a very clever corpse isn't she?" Vaysey shouted, finally feeling that he had the upper hand. Walter shifted somewhat uncomfortably, trying to control a temper that was rapidly becoming uncontrollable, knowing that he needed to keep Vaysey alive long enough to find his daughter.

"That is no concern of yours. I know that she has come here. I cannot imagine why but she seems to hold you in some regard. I suspect it is because she knows little of you. That is generally how most people like you best. Now I suggest that you bring her to me before I give in to my overwhelming urge to relieve you of the need to breathe," he yelled, banging his fists down on the table. Vaysey stood and walked towards Walter, his guards training their weapons in the direction of their visitor.

"Sorry! No idea." he said nonchalantly. "Not seen her. She hasn't been here." Walter regarded him for a moment.

"You understand that I shall return with an army and I shall tear this castle and this town apart and I shall find my daughter, and when I do…I will kill you, with a smile on my lips. Be under no illusion, the King shall hear of this." Vaysey was already half way from the room but suddenly stopped and turned back to Walter.

"Oh, la didah!" he cried. "Not the King." He put his hands to his mouth, pretending to quake. "The King is finished. He will never return to England! I shall be sure to pass on my regards to your daughter…if I see her." Walter turned and stormed from the castle, into the courtyard where his horse waited. Gisborne watched from the shadows as Walter and his guards galloped out of the gates. He waited for a moment before following suit, watching Walter ride into the distance before turning his horses head back to Locksley, Emelina in his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Robin sat on a low fence, his hood pulled carefully over his head so as to shadow his face, and he stared down the lane to Locksley Village. There did not seem to be one happy face amongst those who passed by and he could attribute it only to the new Master of Locksley Manor. He knew that recognising Tilly was going to be something of a challenge because, despite his willingness to talk about her, Much had been worse than useless when it came to a description. All Robin knew was that she had golden hair and pale skin, which accounted for almost a third of the girls that he could see through the blinding sunlight. For a brief moment, the village was cast into shadow as a cloud passed over the sun and Robin recognised Catherine, walking from one of the Villager's homes. Quickly he jumped from his seat and raced to meet her. From behind he slipped his hand over her mouth and pulled her behind the bakery. She hugged the parcel of fabric to her chest and closed her eyes, praying she would not be hurt if she did not fight.

"Do not be afraid. It is me. Robin." He allowed Catherine to turn slowly to face him before removing his hand. "I am sorry Catherine but I could not risk you calling out."

"My Lord."

"I hear that Lady Emelina has been taken ill?" Robin whispered. Catherine nodded, her brow furrowing. "How is she?"

"She tells me that she is well but I do not think that this house is conducive to a full recovery," she reflected. "She has been agitated and despondent since our arrival." Catherine replied. Robin took a deep breath, wondering if anyone could be anything other than agitated when sharing a house with Gisborne.

"I have news Catherine. Walter is in Nottingham. He and his men were seen on the North Road last night and I do not imagine that it was to pay a friendly call on the Sheriff. They must have traced your mistress to the Shire." Catherine swallowed hard and nodded.

"And he shall not give up until he has found her," she mumbled to herself.

"This may be for the best, Catherine. I do not know what you have heard about the Sheriff but his is not above using his own family. He has done it before." Again, Catherine nodded giving Robin the distinct impression that the thought had already crossed her mind.

"We must leave this place," she mumbled to herself before turning back to Robin. "Thank you my Lord. I must return to my mistress." Robin smiled then, pulling his hood up again, he raced from the village. Catherine took a few moments to steady her nerves before making her way back to Locksley Manor.

* * *

By the time Gisborne returned, Catherine had reached a state of quiet panic. Deciding against telling her mistress until she had formulated a plan, she had locked herself in her own world, cutting cloth for Emelina's dress. She had not heard Gisborne entered and now he simply watched her at work, wondering how she would take the news he was to impart, knowing the servants inclination towards the dramatic.

"Where is Lady Gisborne?" he snapped, startling Catherine. She spun around, scissors in hand and sliced through the exposed flesh of his right hand. He grimaced slightly as the blood began to flow but Catherine did not regard it.

"She is in her room, my Lord," she replied. Gisborne gave an almost negligible nod and headed for the staircase. "Please, my Lord, she is sleeping. Do not wake her." She eyed him warily as he returned to her but something about his demeanour had altered.

"Walter is in Nottingham. I have just seen him leaving the castle," he said. Catherine recalled Robin's warning, so recently given.

"Would the Sheriff betray us?" she asked, her flesh going cold with fear. Gisborne shrugged.

"I should not think so, if he dislikes the Earl as much as you claim but Walter will be determined to find Emelina. Especially as everybody believes her to be dead," he spat, bitterly. Catherine stared at her feet.

"Perhaps we should leave here." Catherine muttered.

"Oh?" Gisborne replied. "Do you not think me capable of protecting my wife? Besides, do you really think that I would allow her to leave here with a traitorous servant like you?"

"Catherine would not betray me, but I have no desire to leave you either. I am as safe here as I would be anywhere." Emelina said as she descended the stairs.

"I am sorry that I do not have your faith," he replied, holding out his hand to assist her.

"You are hurt!" she said, taking his hand in hers and gently dabbing at the blood with a scrap of linen from the table. Quickly he placed his hand on hers to stop her.

"It is nothing," he grumbled, pulling away. Emelina watched him as he walked to the fireplace, barking at one of the servants to bring him wine.

"Why will you not allow me to help you? At every turn you push me away. I love you Guy and if I am to remain here as your wife then you must let me be a part of your life. I want to be your wife, Guy and not just in name." She stared into his eyes and could see his determination to fight against his rising emotions. "You know that it is what you truly want."

"I have business," he said abruptly. Emelina sighed and watched as he headed for the door.

"Very well then, if this is how it must be..." She turned and rushed back up the staircase, her bare feet scarcely making a sound. Guy reached the door and stopped, sighing heavily. Slowly he turned, catching a glimpse of Emelina's skirts as she vanished into the darkness of the upper corridor.

"Tell the stable boy that I shall be with him presently." Guy barked at Catherine before following after his wife. Emelina had not closed the door of the bedchamber, expecting Catherine to join her so the sound the hinges creaking closed did not surprise her. Guy watched her for a moment as she cleaned her neck and face with a cloth and cold water. Carefully closing the door behind him he approached her and slipped his hands around her waist. He felt her tense then relax against him. Pushing her hair from her shoulder he gently planted a kiss on her neck, breathing in her perfume.

.

It was Emelina who descended the stairs first, almost an hour later. Catherine watched her mistress for a moment and it was immediately clear to her that she would never be able to persuade Emelina to leave now. A moment later Guy joined them, pulling on his gloves and looking every bit as austere as he had earlier.

"I must go. I am already late," he mumbled and headed out of the open door.

"Will you allow me to borrow a horse? I wish to ride," she called after him. He stopped and turned, silent for a moment. "I will be perfectly safe. Catherine will join me."

"Very well, but do not be away for too long…and do not go too far from Locksley. Remember, your father is out there."

"I will be fine. I shall be back before supper. Will you?" Emelina asked. Again he stared at her, silent for a moment before leaning down towards her and kissing her cheek.

"I will be back in time to eat with you...Lady Gisborne," he replied, a slight curl of his lips telling her that she had won at last. Emelina smiled, gently squeezing his hand before releasing him and allowing him to leave. Catherine watched as her mistress ran up the stairs to change and suddenly realised that she had been presented with the very opportunity she needed.

* * *

On two horses, borrowed from Gisborne's stables the women rode out of the stables and into the Village. As the reached the edge of the forest Emelina brought her horse to a trot, recalling Gisborne's warning not to stray too far. The sun streamed through the trees illuminating the road, which stretched out invitingly ahead. She had heard the tales told in the village of outlaws but knew she could protect herself. Having had three brothers, pacifism had not been an option! Catherine noticed her mistress' hesitation however, and this did not suit her at all. Thinking quickly she kicked her horses sides. The horse began to gallop ahead and Catherine could only pray that she would keep her seat. Emelina immediately gave chase, shouting instructions to assist Catherine in slowing the horse. Finally Catherine regained control and just in time. Robin Hood stood in the middle of the road, legs astride, arms folded defiantly across his chest, his bow slung over his right shoulder and an arrogant little smile on his lips. Slowly the remainder of the gang emerged from the foliage.

"Well, Lady Emelina! You look better than last time I saw you and, I must say, remarkably well indeed for a dead person," he smiled, approaching as she dismounted, her hand never far from the saddlebag. "Catherine."

"Robin." Catherine replied, glancing at her mistress.

"Robin? Robin Hood?" Emelina questioned. Robin gave a little bow. "I am told that you are responsible for saving my life after the accident here."

"You have twice risen from the grave. You are a very fortunate woman. I was not sure that you would survive this time." he continued.

"Catherine has cared for me very well." Emelina replied, eyeing him warily.

"And your Uncle?" Robin asked.

"Yes, and my Uncle. He has been very kind to me. He has called almost every day," she replied. Robin smiled.

"That is not the man I know at all. He must have a small place in his heart that it not yet stone and reserved solely for you," he replied. "So, what brings you through the forest and without an escort?"

"I do not need an escort, thank you. I am simply taking a little exercise." Emelina bit back.

"It is not safe."

"I know. I hear that there are outlaws everywhere." she smiled. "We shall be on our way, however. I do not wish to be late for dinner."

"With your Uncle?"

"That really is no concern of yours," Emelina replied, becoming more annoyed by his impertinence.

"Robin, I wish to ask for your assistance." Catherine suddenly cried out. "You said that her father was in Nottingham and I know that he will go through every village until he finds her. You must help her." Emelina spun around and stared at her servant.

"I do not require the assistance of outlaws. I have every confidence that my husband will protect me, should it become necessary."

"But here, with Robin Hood, your safety would be guaranteed. Then, perhaps he would escort us to the Abbey to seek refuge."

"This is no place for a Lady. We live in caves and trees. We eat only what we can find or kill for ourselves." replied Little John, stepping forward, his concern clearly etched in his face.

"I am sure that my Lady would rather starve than return to her father." Catherine pleaded.

"Come to the right place for that!" Allan piped up, looking over at Much who was studiously ignoring the latest dig at his culinary skills.

"The conversation is irrelevant. I will not stay here. I shall return to Locksley." Emelina cried, For a moment there was silence then looking up again, Robin spoke.

"A husband?"

"My lady is the wife of Sir Guy of Gisborne." Catherine replied. "Yet another reason why she should not return. If her father discovers that she is married to Sir Guy…" Robin stared at her, a wave of revulsion as the darker thoughts that had plagued him after Marian's death and his return from the Holy Land reawakened. He was not slow in recognising his opportunity of revenge.

"Take her to the camp Much." he said, in a low, forbidding tone that instantly made Emelina very nervous. Her fingers crept slowly towards the saddlebag, seeking her weapon but there was no time. Robin took the horses reins and led it out of reach.

"I will not go!" she cried. Much glanced at Robin and it was instantly apparent that his temper was rising.

"I am not giving you a choice," he yelled and nodded at Allan, who took her arm and marched her forcibly away from the road and into the trees. Little John slowly shook his head.

"What?" Robin replied, his eyebrows raised. "I shall send Catherine back but I intend to have a little…fun…with Gisborne. Make him suffer like I have." he whispered, rage burning in his eyes. John shook his head.

"This, I do not like." he said, but Robin had ceased listening. "Robin!"

"Why should I not?" Robin barked, rounding on the giant man. "Why should I show him any mercy when I have it in my power to break his heart as he has mine?"

"She is innocent. It is wrong, Robin." John replied, backing away slightly as if trying to distance himself from the plot.

"Gisborne did not seem to think so when he began this."

"You are not like him, Robin. You will have to live with this." John said, but Robin had clearly made his decision and was not about to be dissuaded. He turned back to Catherine and handed her the reins of the horse.

"You know your way back to Locksley I assume?" he said.

"I must remain here with Lady Gisborne." Catherine replied. Robin bristled at the mention of the name.

"No, you are returning to Locksley and you may give Gisborne a message." He assisted Catherine onto the horse and slapped its hind quarters. "Tell him Robin Hood says 'A life for a life'."

* * *

**A/N - I have made a little 'in-flight' change to this chapter that will hopefully make a few later things make more sense - maybe?!?! Thanks for reading x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The horse slowed as it made its way up the dirt path towards Locksley Hall, seeming to know that it was home. Tears cascaded from Catherine's eyes as she called out for Gisborne. Recognising her voice, he flew from the house, meeting her before she had the chance to dismount. He snatched the reins from her, bringing the animal to a halt.

"Where is Emelina? What has happened?" he growled, his clear blue eyes betraying his deep sense of foreboding.

"He sent…a message…" Catherine began between sobs.

"Who? What message?" Gisborne demanded, dragging Catherine from the horse.

"Robin Hood – he said that I should tell you…a life for a life." she stammered. "Please, my Lord, what does he mean? Will he hurt her?" She was sobbing uncontrollably now, afraid not only for her mistress but for herself also. Gisborne clenched his teeth and began to march to and fro, his eyes turned to the heavens, wondering why he had not seen this coming. Abruptly he stopped and turned on the maid, wild with rage.

"There is only one reason he would do this. He knows that she is my wife. You told him didn't you?" he cried, taking her by the shoulders. Catherine quivered as she stared back, unable to speak, unable to defend herself. Finally she nodded. He released her and turned from her for a moment. Catherine breathed a premature sigh of relief but Gisborne's temper had already got the better of him. He spun, bringing the back of his gloved hand down against her cheekbone, the metal buckles slicing through her skin. She staggered backwards, struggling to keep her balance, terrified. Again he raised his hand. Catherine cowered, closing her eyes and waiting for the blow. He stopped and lowered his arm again. "Get inside before anyone sees you." he said quietly, as he called over one of his servants. "Take her inside and clean up her wound." He waited until the horse had been stabled before he followed them into the house, dropping into his usual chair beside the fireplace. Catherine stood in a corner, applying a damp piece of cloth to her wounds. She was not sure that he had seen her at all until, without even looking up, he yelled. "Get out of my sight." She hesitated for a moment too long. He rose, his tall frame looming menacingly over her. "Do you not see what you have done? He will kill her and her blood will be on your hands." His fury was almost tangible now.

"No my Lord, surely not. Robin Hood is a man of peace. Everybody says so." Catherine wept. Gisborne's breathing grew heavy and carefully controlled, his lips firmly closed, trying to calm himself enough to speak again.

"Of course, the great Robin Hood." he muttered under his breath. "The man is an outlaw. He cares nothing for what is right or wrong and you have handed him his revenge." he said, his voice shaking with anger.

"What do you mean?" Catherine replied. Gisborne stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"It is none of your concern." The sudden calmness of his tone unnerved Catherine far more than his previous rage. "Remember this woman. I do not forgive easily. If she dies, so do you."

Lady Emelina sat before the fire, the sun disappearing from the early evening sky. With a hand carved wooden spoon she prodded at the stew in the bowl she held, wondering what it contained and if she even dared to eat it. Much watched her carefully as she finally risked a mouthful, cautiously raising the spoon to her lips. Fennel. That was all she could taste. Wild Fennel. Having not seen her grimace, Much ventured to ask for her opinion. She looked at him, surprised for a moment, wondering why he would care what his prisoner thought of the food.

"I am sorry My Lady. It is just that…" he began, wondering if he had offended her. She held up her hand to stop him.

"It is really very good. You are a fine cook." she said, attempting to inject a little good humour into her voice. Much blushed and continued to eat his meal. Little John chuckled to himself at how easily flattered his companion was.

"Tell me My lady, how is Locksley?" Robin's voice rang out through the half light, startling Emelina into spilling her supper. She stood to wipe it from her dress but had scarcely got to her feet before Robin had taken a firm grip of her arm. "Going somewhere?"

"I was going to clean my dress. Where do you suppose I would go?" she replied contemptuously.

"Sit," was his only reply. Again, silence ensued for several minutes before Robin's burning resentment got the better of him again. "Does Gisborne enjoy my home?" John watched Robin carefully, deeply concerned at this latest turn of events. He could see that Robin was struggling to keep his hatred under control and wanted to believe that he would not hurt Emelina but he could now see the murderous thoughts running through his leaders mind.

"I am truly sorry for you, Robin. I do not know how you came to lose it but I know that Gisborne cares for it the best he can." she replied softly, hoping to calm him.

"I did not lose it. It was taken from me. I would expect you to defend him but he is poison, infecting everything he touches." Robin snarled.

"No! He is not. He is a kind man whose only crime is being ambitious." Emelina replied firmly. Robin sniggered and shook his head.

"Then he did not tell you how he drove a sword through Lady Marian of Knighton, simply because she was to be my wife?" he yelled. Suddenly a chill ran through Emelina as she began to comprehend the full extent of the danger she may be in.

"What did you do to Catherine?" she asked quietly.

"She is delivering a message to Gisborne," he replied, staring back into the fire. She gently placed her hand on his arm, hoping to calm him, appeal to the 'good man' she had heard so much about but he shrugged her off. "Do not touch me, Lady Gisborne." Emelina resumed her seat beside the fire, unable to eat. Allan sat, spoon half way to his open mouth, looking from Robin to Emelina and finally to Much. Much shrugged. John sighed and slowly shook his head.

Gisborne arrived at the castle with Catherine and marched her forcibly up the stone steps and into the Great Hall where the Sheriff was sat, eating. He rolled his eyes on seeing them and slammed down his goblet.

"I can't even eat in peace." he yelled.

"I am sorry my Lord, but we have a problem. This…" he said, pushing Catherine towards the table, "…she has delivered Lady Emelina into the hands of Hood and his mob." Gisborne said in a low, forbidding tone. Vaysey stood and glared at Catherine.

"You handed my niece to Hood?" he asked in a chirpy tone that belied his rising fury.

"No, my Lord. He accosted us on the North Road." Catherine whispered.

"And what were you doing on the North Road, hmm?" Catherine stared at her feet, unable to meet his gaze. "Well, I think that you should remain here as my guest whilst I set about finding her." He beckoned to the guards at the door. "Take her to our guest quarters," he instructed. Catherine looked at Gisborne. "You will have to excuse the décor, oh, and the rats…and, of course, the smell. I was not expecting such distinguished guests," he smiled, a broad gap where his bejewelled tooth should be.

"My Lord, please…" Catherine begged, staring directly at Gisborne. He hesitated a moment before turning away and taking a seat at the table. "Why did you have to be here? You are the reason she is in danger," she screamed. The guards dragged her to the door but Vaysey held up his hand.

"Wait!" he yelled, sauntering over. He crouched slightly, his nose almost touching hers. "What do you mean?" he asked in a slow, deliberate voice.

"I meant nothing. Please…" Vaysey did not move. "I think, perhaps…I do not know. I am afraid." she sobbed.

"Ha!" Vaysey said, straightening up again. "Feeble! Still, Gisborne here is an expert at extracting the truth. I see that you have already had a…taste." He pointed to the fresh abrasion on her cheek. "Take her down." Her screams of protest could be heard as she was dragged down the corridor, eventually fading to silence.

"My Lord, I do not think that the maid needs to be interrogated. She knows nothing. Why would Lady Emelina tell her anything?" Gisborne said, wishing that he had never brought her. Vaysey took a long drink from his goblet.

"Hood knows that she is my niece. I wouldn't be surprise if he has killed her already." he said with a note of disappointment.

"No!" Gisborne yelled, pushing back his chair, sending it toppling to the floor. Vaysey chuckled.

"You have got it bad."

"He won't kill her." Gisborne said, nervously. "He is torturing me; revenge for Marian."

"Why would it torture you?" Vaysey asked, walking about the room. Gisborne shook his head and felt his body tense, realising his mistake. "Tell me." Vaysey screamed, slamming his fists down onto the oak table.

"Emelina is my wife. She is Lady Gisborne," he mumbled. Vaysey stood perfectly still before him, shock quickly turning to mirth.

"Sorry Gizzy, for a moment there I thought that you just said that my niece, the daughter of one of the most fiercely proud men in England – a man who murdered his own child because he thought her a traitor – is your wife." Vaysey chuckled. Gisborne sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Lady Gisborne…?" Vaysey wandered back to the table and drained his goblet. "I have very few relatives, Gisborne, and despise most of those but I actually quite liked Emelina. She could have been useful. Did you have to taint her with your worthless name?" he screamed, throwing the empty goblet at Gisborne who swerved just in time to avoid the blow. "How is she to be of any use to me now?" Rage boiled inside Gisborne but he could only stand and listen. Vaysey was silent for a moment then, waving his hand in the air indifferently, he smiled.

"Tomorrow, we go to…Clun, I think. Filthy peasants there anyway" Vaysey said, mumbling the last words more to himself than for the benefit of his lieutenant.

"I'm sorry my Lord?" Gisborne frowned, puzzled.

"You want your wife back don't you and I think I can see how we can make this work in our favour. Tomorrow we go to Clun and we take prisoners. Perhaps when I have hanged a few of those peasants, Robin will see his way to returning her. In the meantime, I believe that you have an appointment with a maid and some thumb screws."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Emelina sat on the damp earth, her back against a tree and her knees drawn up to her chest against the early morning chill. She had not slept at all and had spent the night formulating a plan of escape but with her hands bound, it seemed she was forced to accept her fate. As the sun rose, a ray of light caught the blade of Robin's dagger, placed within easy reach of his hand, should it be needed. She glanced around at all the other men, still sleeping soundly. Her heart began to pound almost deafeningly in her head. Silently she stood and cautiously, slowly tiptoed across the forest floor. She bent and felt the cold metal against her fingertips as they slid down the blade. Suddenly Robin's hand shot forward with almost inhuman speed and snatched her arm. She twisted and turned, the rope burning her flesh but he would not let go. Finally she brought her knee up. His cry of agony told her she had made contact with her target and she fought to suppress a wicked smile but Robin was not about to let her go. His cry had awoken the others and by the time John's eyes could focus, he was aware that Robin was binding Emelina securely to the trunk of the tree.

"Robin, is that necessary?" Allan cried as he pulled himself to his feet. Robin did not reply. John took an audible breath in and repeated Allan's question.

"It is necessary." Robin said finally, before marching away. John looked at Emelina for a moment before following him.

"You have terrified her. Can you not see that? You gave her your word that she would not be harmed." John said. Robin shrugged.

"She has not been harmed has she? She was trying to reach my dagger and I don't think she was planning to chop vegetables, do you?"

"Let her go," John continued.

"Not yet." Robin replied decisively. "Go to Clun. We need bread and the baker is expecting you. Take Much. Allan can watch _her_." He inclined his head towards Emelina.

"You must know that Gisborne will tear the forest apart to find her." John warned. "And you want to leave her in the hands of Allan. He has already betrayed you once. Are you prepared to give him a chance to do it again?" Allan raised his eyebrows in disgust but said nothing. What would be the point, after all?

"Clun, John."

Robin replied. John shook his head but said no more, wondering if this was the beginning of the end for the friendship they had all shared. Robin's behaviour was reprehensible and he knew that he, for one, could not support a man so bent on revenge. He turned and made his way back to the camp where Much was feeding Emelina from a bowl. Much quickly excused himself and followed John.

"What is going on?" Much whispered, glancing intermittently at their prisoner. John just shrugged. "I do not like this. She has done nothing wrong." John nodded his agreement. "Then we should untie her and let her go. I do not know what is going through Robin's head but this…this is not my master."

"He told me to go to Clun for bread. Untie her and we shall return her." John said, decisively. Much hesitated. John rolled his eyes before striding over and taking the knife from the fireplace. Emelina's eyes widened in fear as she saw the blade.

"Please John, you do not understand. Killing me would be a mistake," she begged. John put his finger to his lips before running the blade against the ropes. Quickly, furtively he looked about him before helping her to her feet.

"He ain't going to like this." Allan said.

"Quiet, fool." John whispered.

"He's right though." Much agreed. "What are we going to tell Robin?"

"That she escaped whilst we were in Clun." John replied.

"Not bein' funny but I'm not exactly thrilled at the though of telling him she escaped on my watch?" Allan replied, hands on hips and eyebrows raised to their fullest extent.

"Please, stop arguing and help me. I am not safe with Robin. You do not need to take me anywhere. Just point me in the right direction. I am sure that I can find my own way."

"This forest is full of outlaws, and not the good kind." Allan said.

"And you are the good kind?" Emelina laughed, astonished at the suggestion. "Your leader has kidnapped me and held me prisoner for no reason other than my name...but you are the good kind?"

"Yeah!" Allan smiled. "Imagine what the others are like." Emelina stared at him for a moment, wanting to be angry but his smile and his humour had disarmed her. Finally she shook her head and chuckled. Much rolled his eyes and cleared his throat in an unnecessarily noisy manner.

"We'll collect the bread from Clun and then we will take you to Locksley," he said. Emelina looked from one man to the next, then nodded.

xxx

Gisborne had already saddled his horse as dawn broke and he rode out into the main courtyard of the castle. His men were assembled and awaiting instruction.

"We go to Clun. We are to take prisoners. Nobody is to be hurt…for now." His blood ran cold at the thought of what Robin may already have done to Emelina. The men galloped out of the castle grounds just as Vaysey joined Gisborne.

"Shall we go and catch ourselves a few peasants?" he said cheerfully as he tossed a chicken bone over his shoulder and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of one of his guards before mounting his horse. Gisborne frowned. "What? Well, you cannot torture on an empty stomach. Speaking of which, how did you get on with that maid?" Gisborne reflected on the hour he had spent with Catherine, questioning her. He had not been able or willing to bring about any real harm, sure that, as a maid, she would know nothing and more than aware of Emelina's attachment to her.

"Nothing more." he said, simply.

xxx

John and his companions crept into the village of Clun and headed for the wooden house of the baker. Inside, the baker's wife was busy kneading dough whilst the baker and two young boys shaped the loaves ready for the clay ovens.

"Good morning sir." Much greeted cheerily. The baker nodded slightly but his wife and the boys carried on with their work as though the visitors were not there. "We have come to collect our bread. I believe that you were expecting us." Suddenly the baker's wife stood and abandoned her dough, quickly followed by the two young boys.

"I was expecting you." A sack cloth curtain which hung in a rear doorway was drawn back and Robin stepped forward. "I followed you from the camp. I had a feeling you might try something like this. Much, collect the bread and take it back to camp," he said, never taking his eyes off Emelina. Hesitantly, Much took the supplies and stepped outside. Allan waited in the doorway, not wanting to leave John alone. Emelina's eyes darted about the room, seeking out an escape route but nothing was immediately obvious.

"Robin," she said gently, moving out of John's shadow. "I need you to let me go. Things are not as they seem and I need you to trust me. I have done nothing. I understand that you are angry with my husband and you will have your revenge for Marian, but not like this." Robin looked at her for a moment then slowly shook his head.

"You would say anything," he smiled. Trapped in a corner, Emelina lunged for the bakers paddle which lay on the table. She missed. John quickly stepped forward, standing between Robin and Emelina, giving her the room to run. Robin looked at her, slowly shaking his head, silently begging her not to move. Convinced that she would die either way, she took her chances. Robin vaulted over the workbench before John had time to react. Outside he pulled out his bow and an arrow.

"Robin, no!" John yelled after him. Emelina looked over her shoulder, then stopped and turned.

"The great Robin Hood does not kill!" she said, her heart pounding as she stared into the point of the arrow, frozen but determined not to show her fear. Still he did not lower the bow.

"Master, please." Much begged. "You know that this is wrong…Please…"

"Run, my lady!" Allan shouted to her as Robin hesitated. Emelina heeded his words and took to her heels again as Robin released the arrow.


	11. Chapter 11

They all held their breath as the arrow whistled through the air, knowing that Robin never missed his target unless by design. They heard her cry out and watched as she dropped to the dusty ground. Robin ran quickly towards her, immediately followed by Allan. Much and John simply stared, rooted to the spot unable to believe the evidence of their own eyes. Emelina pulled herself to her feet and glanced down at the left sleeve of her blue gown. The fabric was torn through and was slowly soaking up the blood from the gash in her arm.

"It is a flesh wound." Robin said unsympathetically as he snatched her wrist and held on with such force that her fingers began to throb. Emelina was furious with herself for not having run as Allan had bid her do but more so at her stupidity in trusting the reputation of man she did not know. Robin Hood, the benevolent protector of the poor, my kidnapper and a heartless fiend.

"We've got trouble." Allan said softly as Robin marched Emelina past him. Several horses and their riders galloped into the village centre and at the head of the group were Gisborne and the Sheriff. Robin spun Emelina around to face her husband and pressed a dagger to her throat. "Robin, no! Give her back to him. She isn't worth this." Allan whispered. Robin said nothing but it was clear from his expression that he was not about to surrender his hostage. Emelina could feel the cold metal digging into her neck and tears sprung to her eyes. Gisborne stared at his wife's injury and fury bubbled inside him.

"If you have hurt her Hood, I swear I will kill you," he roared. "Hand her over and this ends now."

"No deal, Gisborne." Robin shouted in reply, a wry smile on his lips, revelling in the unexpected pleasure of watching his adversary squirm. "Come along, Lady Gisborne." Vaysey rolled his eyes and looked at his lieutenant in disgust.

"We do not negotiate with outlaws Gizzy. We threaten them. Watch and learn." Vaysey jumped from his horse and walked forward. "Hood, return my niece and I might be persuaded to let her maid...what was her name Gisborne? Oh yes, Catherine...I may not hang her after all. And just in case you don't care about her..." With a wave of his hand, Vaysey instructed the guards to round up the villagers.

"Is that all you're good for; threatening innocent people?" Robin cried.

"You're the one with a dagger at the throat of an innocent woman." Gisborne cried, his face red with rage and his hands shaking slightly as he gripped the reins.

"Lady Gisborne stopped being innocent the day she married you. She must have known what you were." Robin retorted bitterly, still making his way from the village.

"Please Robin, this is not...this is...my Uncle..." Emelina sobbed, her throat constricting as she tried to force out the words.

"Then I am sorry for you Lady Gisborne but the man you have married is little better than your Uncle. He has been a good pupil." Robin whispered. "and it doesn't change a thing." As Robin and his men began to back away, Gisborne yelled to his guards to secure the prisoners.

"Bring her back by noon tomorrow Hood or they will all hang." Vaysey shouted as he mounted his horse and turned back for Nottingham. Emelina stared at her husband, wondering if this was the 'changed man' he had warned her that he had become but she was scarcely able to believe it. His eyes were now fixed on her face, terrified that he would never see her again.

"Come on!" Robin yelled as the gang suddenly took to their heels and vanished into the forest, dragging Emelina along with them.

She was silent on the return to the outlaw's camp and had put up no resistance when Much had, under instruction, bound her hands again. Robin watched her closely, almost pitying her and wondering if, perhaps, he had been a little hasty in his actions. As they reached the camp, Robin led her to a seat beside the extinguished fire and with a flick of his eyes, indicated to Allan that he was to watch her. Deep in his heart though, he could see that she would not flee; her fight had abandoned her. Allan squatted down beside her and pressed a damp cloth against her wounded arm. She flinched slightly but her expression did not alter.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly. She looked up into his clear blue eyes and gentle countenance, and then quickly turned away as her own eyes filled with tears, determined as she was not to show weakness in the company of her captors.

"I am fine thank you Allan," she replied.

"I am sure that he will not harm them." John said as he lumbered over to join them, his mistrust of Allan more than apparent. Emelina raised her eyebrows and sniggered slightly.

"I wish that I could be as confident in that as you appear to be," she replied, looking down at her feet for a moment before returning her gaze to John. "I have found Nottingham to be a great disappointment and I am sure that King Richard would be horrified to know how his country fares in his absence. I had heard stories of the Great Robin Hood, hero of the peasants, but he has proved to be my biggest disappointment. I find a coward who will hide behind a woman and allow innocents to suffer to quench his thirst for revenge on my husband; a man he has taken no time to know or understand. I am not surprised that he and my Uncle are mortal enemies. They are more alike than either would care to acknowledge." John wanted to disagree with her, tell her that Robin would not allow any harm to come to the villagers but now...he was no longer sure.

~xXx~

Robin had overheard every word of the conversation which had been entirely intentional on the part of Emelina and, although her words stung, it was the fact that John had not defended him that had truly hurt. As they all sat down to eat another of Much's concoctions, a blanket of silence seemed to engulf the comrades. Much particularly hated silence and tried on several occasions to bring conversation back to the group but to little avail.

"Master, will you not eat?" he said at length. Robin shook his head. "It is chicken – I promise."

"Serious?" Allan asked, almost choking.

"Of course." Much replied indignantly. "Frankly I am rather offended that you could not tell," he muttered. Allan laughed, spraying the recently masticated food from his lips.

"Come on Much, I'm not being funny but it does all taste the same," he replied, almost unable to control his mirth. Emelina cast him a reproachful glance.

"It is really quite palatable, Much," she said softly.

"Yeah, but no offence my Lady; you haven't had to eat it for as long as we have." Allan replied, still chuckling.

"I shouldn't be having to eat it at all," she mumbled, dropping her spoon into the bowl.

"Well nobody is forcing you to eat it, Allan and frankly I don't see you wearing your fingers to the bone chopping vegetables." Much cried. Suddenly Robin sprang from his seat.

"Enough! Does it matter? You all get fed don't you?" he yelled. The grin evaporated from Allan's face and he put his head down, continuing his meal. Much looked triumphantly around the group. "Where is your father Emelina?" Robin demanded unexpectedly.

"I have no idea." Emelina spluttered, "But I shall not return to him."

"You will. I cannot keep you here at the sacrifice of so many lives but nor will I return you to..." He hesitated, Gisborne's name burning in his mouth like poison.

"He will kill me," she said quietly.

"Do you think that your husband will not?" Robin spat bitterly, pointing vaguely in the direction of Locksley. "He claimed that he loved Marian." Emelina swallowed hard at the thought of it. The other outlaws were silent, studiously ignoring the conversation. Robin took a deep breath. "If you have finished eating, perhaps you will walk with me?" he asked. Without a word she placed her bowl to one side, secretly grateful of an excuse to leave it behind. They did not walk far and once out of earshot Robin stopped, leaning against a tree, and bowed his head.

"You must be very proud of him." Robin said without looking up, his voice dripping contempt.

"I always was." Emelina replied, firmly . "My only regret is that we have lost so many years. Everything would have been very different."

"When did you marry him? Why did you marry him? He could not be your father's choice for you. No land, no name to speak of."

"I would not have cared if he had not one piece of silver to his name. I married him because I loved him. We married in secret and it was against my father's wishes but I did not care. Shortly afterwards my father sent me to live with relatives in France. I believe that he may have discovered that we were still in correspondence but I am sure that he did not know that we were married." Emelina smiled to herself. "But three months later I was presented with his sword. I knew that it was his instantly and I thought that my heart would break when my father told me how the man I adored had been killed in battle."

"Your father was right not to trust him and with the Sheriff to urge him on he has become..." Robin shook his head, unable to find the words. "The Sheriff promises him wealth and power, knowing that these are things he prizes above everything."

"Not everything!" Emelina interjected.

"Everything!" Robin repeated. "The Sheriff is dangling a carrot. He will not allow Gisborne power. It does not suit his purpose but while he is promising it he knows that Gisborne will do anything he asks."

Emelina thought back to her conversation with her husband during which she had accused him of much the same thing. Perhaps Robin was right but it would make no difference to the way she felt about her husband. Perhaps if she could contrive to remove him from the influence of the Sheriff then he could yet be saved.

"Why will you not return to your father?" Robin asked, finally looking Emelina in the eye. She hesitated in her answer but finally repeated the same story she had told from the beginning

"I have already told you, he will kill me," she said.

"No!" Robin replied, smiling. Emelina stared at him, stunned by his forthright and confident response. "You forget that I knew him."

"People change." Emelina replied.

"Not according to you." Robin bit back. "Your father is not a murderer."

"He killed my sister," she cried.

"A story!" Robin rebuffed, finally raising his voice. "I do not believe it. Your father was a favourite of the old king and King Richard speaks of him with great affection. He is a loyal servant. You are in no danger from him. So...?" Robin pressed. She stared at him for a moment, cold and angry then sighed, smiling. In that moment her whole demeanour altered. The frightened, vulnerable young lady seemed to evaporate to be replaced by a determined and self assured woman.

"I am in more danger than you can imagine, Robin of Locksley," she said. "I am certainly in danger if my father discovers that I am Lady Gisborne. You are right, of course. He will not kill me but he will have no hesitation in killing Guy and I cannot allow that. My father had great plans for me," she sighed. "Robin, my path has always been chosen for me and, with the exception of my separation from Guy, I have always been content with that but things have changed. Really, I can say no more and if you must kill me then do so but I beg that you save Catherine. She should not be here. If they plan to torture her she will not bear it and I cannot allow her to be hurt in my name."

Robin folded his arms across his chest and began to pace back and forth, deep in thought.

"I heard what you said to John," he said.

"Good. I stand by every word," she replied defiantly. Robin smiled and nodded.

"Catherine and the villagers will be safe. I shall release you tomorrow," he said finally.

"To my father?" Emelina asked with a vague hint of panic in her voice.

"To Vaysey." Robin replied. Emelina breathed a sigh of relief and thanked him. "I don't do this for you. I have the villagers to think of."

"Of course," she said sadly. "They are innocent in all of this."

"So are you," he said gently and set off back to camp.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Emelina had said very little since her conversation with Robin. She wondered about Gisborne, she wondered about herself and she tried to desperately to understand a man like Robin Hood. The light from the fire made her silent tears glisten like amber beads on her cheeks as one by one the outlaws fell asleep until only she and Allan remained awake. Quietly he sat beside her.

"I can help...I can get a message to him if you want. Giz, I mean," he whispered.

"And why would I wish to do that? More to the point, why would you?" Emelina replied, suspiciously.

"Because...Look, I know him better than any of this lot. I spent enough time with him when I..." He stopped, immediately regretting his words.

"So, you were one of the Sheriff's men?" she asked. Allan shook his head.

"Gisborne's man," he replied. Emelina waited, staring at him until he felt compelled to continue. "It's a long story," he said. Emelina raised her freshly bound hands and smiled.

"I have nowhere to go," she said. Allan chuckled and nodded.

"Robin saved my life...long time back...long before I took up with Giz and...well let's say that I saw the error of my ways," he said, flicking the dirt at his feet with a twig.

"And Robin allowed you a second chance? He is clearly quite a different man than the one I have seen."

"I don't think that he's forgiven me to be honest and I'm certain that Giz hasn't," he chuckled.

"Understandable. You have betrayed them both and betrayal is the most difficult thing to forgive. Are you trustworthy do you think?" she asked bluntly. He looked up to see a hardness in her countenance and suddenly felt as though he were being interrogated. He laughed nervously.

"I'm a liar and a thief. I'd sell my old mother if I thought it was worth my while but I wouldn't take up with Gisborne again," he said. "No offense." Emelina smiled at the ironic honesty of his answer.

"What sort of a man is he?" Emelina asked. Allan shifted uncomfortably, looking swiftly about him. "I want to know what sort of a man he has become since we have been apart and I would like honestly," she pressed.

"Giz?" He paused. "Well...as you ask...it's all about power and position with him and I'm not sure that he cares how he gets it. There is something though...every now and then...a spark of...I don't know...compassion." Allan replied thoughtfully. "He was desperate for Marian to love him and he's loyal...to a fault when it comes to the Sheriff but Vaysey promises him wealth, position."

"Marian!" Emelina muttered under her breath.

"He loved her." Allan said almost apologetically.

"He killed her." Emelina spat.

"Serious though, without the Sheriff you could have a new man there but much longer and he'll have sold his soul to be the Earl of Huntington. Especially with you here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's going to want to prove that he can give you everything that your father did and he's going to want to make sure that his children have something to inherit. He didn't." Allan replied as if betraying a confidence. Emelina nodded, recalling their younger days together and Guy's bitterness at the life he had been forced to lead. "Are you really so afraid of your own father?" Allan continued.

"My father? I cannot even describe to you the extent of the disappointment and anger he will feel when he discovers that I have married a man of so little consequence," she replied.

"Not bein' funny but I wouldn't let Guy hear you saying that." Allan exclaimed. Emelina smiled.

"I was not planning to tell him and it is not a view I share. He was everything to me," she replied almost wistfully. They sat together in silence for many minutes, Allan watching her from the corner of his eye.

"But in spite of your father and...everything...you still love him don't you." Allan ventured at last. Emelina turned to him, ready to reproach him for his impertinence but stopped; a thought suddenly occurring to her.

"Perhaps there is something that you can do for me after all," she said, looking furtively about her before leaning in and whispering in Allan's ear and pressing a tiny piece of parchment into his hand.

* * *

Gisborne had wandered aimlessly around Locksley for most of the evening, unable to eat, unable to sleep. He barked instructions at the servants but wanted nothing. He had seen the look in Emelina's eye as they had bound and taken the prisoners from Clun but he was not sure that she would ever forgive his participation if she were to discover that the Sheriff, wishing to make an example of them, had already hanged one of the men. The prisoner in question had played into Vaysey's hands having proudly cried out that he was prepared to die in the name of Robin Hood. Vaysey had wasted no time in marching him out to the gallows. Gisborne had desperately tried to find ways he could distance himself from such action but there was nothing. He was the Sheriff's right hand man and his silence in the matter made him equally guilty. Finally, exhausted from the persistent walking, he entered the house and made his way to his bedchamber. Removing his leather coat and the linen tunic he wore beneath, he threw himself onto the bed, afraid of sleep and the nightmares that tormented him.

.

Gisborne always slept with a dagger beneath his pillow so when the servants went to rouse him, they were very cautious. So fearful were some of them that they actually drew lots now, in the kitchen. Today was the turn of a young girl, not long in his service, who had quickly learned that you did not startle the master, and still had the scars to remind her. She stood some three feet away and as close to the door as she could before calling to him. Lying face down, still atop the covers, he groaned slightly. Taking a deep breath she called him again, louder this time. He flipped over and sat bolt upright, his hair tousled and his face creased from sleep.

"Ema!" he cried out looking about him, then sighed.

"I have your breakfast my Lord," she said as she pointed to the tray on the table. He rubbed his face and stared at the plate for a moment before shaking his head.

"Take it away, give it to the dogs – whatever. I do not want it," he growled. The young girl quickly gathered up the tray and hurried from the room. In the corridor the steward was making his way to his master's room.

"He's in a foul temper." she cautioned him, softly.

"Watch your tongue if you wish to keep it." Gisborne yelled from his room. Panic stricken, the girl ran down the stairs to hide in the kitchen for the remainder of the day. "Get rid of her." he said as the steward stepped into the room.

"I am sure she meant no harm, my lord." Warwick replied. Gisborne stared at him for a moment, a cold penetrating stare that on any other day would have worried Warwick but he could see that his master's thoughts were elsewhere. "Is everything ready for Lady Gisborne's return?"

"Yes, my Lord. Everything is as you requested. Will there be anything else my Lord?" Gisborne shook his head. Warwick turned to leave then stopped. "It almost slipped my mind. This was delivered for you." He handed him a piece of parchment, sealed with wax.

"Thank you." he said. He waited until the man had gone before breaking the seal and unfolding the note. It was short but it was enough. He threw it into the fire and watched it burn before running his fingers through his hair to try to tidy it. He pulled on a fresh shirt and his jacket, fastening the buckles as he left the room.

* * *

In the forest, the sunlight glared onto Emelina's face, waking her. Much was already awake and cooking. She watched him silently for a moment, wondering if anybody else made as great an effort as he did to look after the men and wishing that they could, perhaps, be a little more grateful to him.

"You are awake my Lady. Can I get you something to eat? I have rye bread and the pottage is almost ready." Emelina shook her head. "Please my Lady, it will be a long day and you really should eat something."

"If Lady Gisborne does not wish to eat then leave her be." Allan said groggily, waking. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Emelina looked at him, a swift raise of her eyebrows. Allan replied with a barely discernable nod.

"Very well, perhaps just a little bread and water," she replied. Much happily placed the hunk of bread on a wooden plate and handed it to her with a cup of water. She nibbled absently on the bread as she glanced around the camp. "Where is Robin?" she asked, suddenly aware that he was not among them.

"He left a few hours ago, my lady. Apparently he needed to think." Much replied with very little conviction. Emelina nodded. She placed the bread onto the plate again and stood. "I am going to the stream to wash." she said. Much wondered if he should stop her and looked to Allan for support but he just shrugged. "Where would I go?" Emelina said, noticing the silent exchange.

"I'm sorry my lady."

"No matter." she smiled before heading off into the forest. Much waited until she was all but out of sight before whispering to Allan.

"Do you think that one of us should…you know…follow her?"

"Watch her bathing?" Allan exclaimed.

"I just thought…"

"Alright, I'll go." Allan said, jumping to his feet before Much could reply.

* * *

A lone figure waited in the shadows of the oak trees, watching silently. Over the gentle bubbling of the stream he was sure that he could hear a soft footfall on the forest floor. Emelina appeared on the opposite bank, her eyes searching. The figure moved slowly, being careful to keep out of sight. She gave another furtive look around before slipping off her shoes and wading into the stream. As she scrambled up the far bank the loose, wet sand gave way underfoot and she slipped. A hand reached out and snatched at her arm, saving her from a thorough soaking. As she straightened herself up she tried to see the face of her rescuer but it was meticulously covered beneath the hood of a long cloak, a scarf around the nose and mouth.

"Show me." he asked in a low, rasping voice. Emelina reached into her shoe and pulled out a small silver coin imprinted with the cross of the Crusaders, her hand trembling. The figure nodded.

"You have a message?" he asked.

"Tell him that I remain his loyal servant," she said.

"I am sure that he will be glad to hear that." the man responded.

"But I am in trouble and I need his assistance," she continued.

"Really!" the man said, his voice no longer gruff. Emelina stared at him, almost sure, just for a moment, that she recognised the voice. He moved his hand up, pushing back the folds of fabric from his head and removed the scarf from about his face. Emelina's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You!" she cried. "It cannot be."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

By the time Gisborne arrived at the castle, Vaysey was bawling at one of his guards. His face was purple with rage and saliva was spraying, unhindered, at the man before him.

"I do not care. You have ruined my day and I do not like to have my day ruined, especially not before breakfast. Get out," he screamed before pushing him so violently that the man lost his balance. Vaysey reached down, grabbing the man by the front of his tunic and dragged him to his feet. He marched him to the doorway and threw him down the stone steps into the hallway. As he walked back into the room he pulled his face in disgust and wiped his hands on his shirt.

"Do they ever wash!" he roared. "Gisborne, I am not happy."

"Really my lord," he replied without a hint of sincerity. Vaysey stared at him and Gisborne quickly corrected himself, mumbling an apology that was studiously ignored.

"Robin has conceded," Vaysey declared, waving a piece of parchment aloft.

"So your message said. Is that not good news, my lord?"

Vaysey rolled his eyes, wondering why he put up with his stupid second in command.

"I was hoping to hang a few of those unwashed peasants, announcing that I am forced to do so because Hood is holding my niece and that he is allowing them to die for him because…" he said in a slightly sing-song way, waiting for Gisborne to finish the sentence.

"…because he would rather take his revenge on us than save the peasants," Gisborne completed, a light going on in his mind. "They will turn on _him_."

"Clever boy!" Vaysey praised, ruffling Guy's hair. Gisborne jerked his head away, irritated.

"Right then, a few hours until midday," Vaysey stated, exiting the hall.

* * *

Emelina stood, trying to speak but too shocked to utter a sound. Robin Hood smiled mischievously back at her, tucking his coin back into his glove. Emelina picked her shoes up off the bank and took Robin's arm.

"Surprised?" he asked.

"Just a little." Emelina replied. "We should get out of the open though. I think that I was being followed."

She led him back into the cover of the trees and watched the stream for a moment. Within minutes, Allan appeared on the far bank. He was looking frantically about him but there was no sign of Emelina. He stood, hands on his hips, staring at the heavens.

"Don't fancy explaining this to Robin." he groaned aloud before turning back.

"I told them I was coming to bathe. I cannot believe…" she whispered, indignantly.

Robin could not help but chuckle at Allan's gall. Emelina wandered a little further into the forest to a fallen tree and took a seat. Robin followed but would not sit, instead choosing to pace. Emelina watched him for a moment before clearing her throat to draw his attention

"I am sure you have questions," she said

Robin nodded.

"One or two!" he exclaimed "I was expecting your father," he said. Emelina smiled. "Well?" he added belligerently at her silence.

"It was not a question," she replied. "But if you are asking me why I am here and my father is not, then the reason is simple. It is dangerous. My father is all I have left in the world and I could not risk him dying. He is not as young as once he was and he is careless. His devotion exceeds his caution." She smiled once more, but it never reached her eyes before it disappeared.

"Why are you here?" Robin asked.

"My father received a letter from King Richard detailing all that occurred in the Holy Land and suggesting that the sheriff should be removed from office. Nothing would have given my father greater pleasure, but my uncle knows that he is a loyal supporter of the king. I am _just_ a woman – a dead woman at that - and I have a better chance of achieving my goal."

"And Gisborne?"

Emelina took a deep breath and looked at her bare feet.

"I had reckoned without him," she admitted quietly. Robin crouched down before her and took her hands.

"Emelina, I know that you…I mean…you do understand that I will kill Gisborne," he declared calmly.

"We must all do what is necessary," she replied.

"And what is that in your case, exactly?"

"I intend to kill my uncle," she returned simply, without a shred of emotion. Robin stood and shook his head.

"If he dies, Nottingham and every man, woman and child within its walls will be destroyed," Robin cried.

"As I said, we must all do what is necessary. Casualties are inevitable." Robin could not believe the change in her. Her eyes were cold and hard, her voice sent chills through his body. Emelina concealed the coin in her shoe before slipping them back on.

"I cannot return you to Vaysey if it will mean the lives of so many," Robin reflected, pacing frantically, his anger growing. A smile flashed across her lips, for just a moment.

"Then you are also in something of a dilemma. If you do not return me to my uncle, your villagers will be hanged. If you do, then Nottingham will burn. As I said Robin, casualties are inevitable." She stood and dusted off the seat of her skirt. "Come, we should return."

* * *

The sheriff stood at the top of the stone steps leading to the entrance of the castle. Below him, in the courtyard, the villagers filed out, shackled at their wrists and ankles. A broad grin spread across his face and he rubbed his hands together as he watched the sight. Examining the line he pointed to the first four women and instructed the guards to put them on the gallows.

"You must understand why you are here. Your hero, Robin Hood, has seen fit to kidnap my niece in revenge for the death of Lady Marian, which of course was not my fault." He glanced at Gisborne who was staring fixedly at the ground. "Now, he is going to allow you to die," the sheriff announced, looking up at the sky. "Mid-day?" he asked, turning to Gisborne. Gisborne hesitated. Vaysey rolled his eyes. "It would seem that Robin Hood has not come to your rescue after all!" he called to the prisoners. The sounds of the children's sobs echoed around the otherwise silent courtyard. Suddenly one of the guards rushed forward.

"Robin Hood is here, My Lord." he cried. Vaysey turned away, cursing under his breath.

"Your men are useless," he whispered to Gisborne.

"My Lord?" Gisborne questioned.

"I sent them out this morning to look for her. They were supposed to intercept her on the road and bring her to me. How can I make Robin Hood look like the villain now?" Vaysey growled. Gisborne was stunned but had no time to comment as Robin entered the courtyard, John and Allan at his side and Lady Emelina in tow. Robin untied her hands.

"I am begging you one last time, My Lady. Please do not kill the sheriff. You will bring destruction on everyone here, Robin whispered to her.

"I must do as the king commands," she replied.

"That is not what he commands. This is not what he meant. Let me help you and we will find another way. Do not make me fight against you."

"I am sorry Robin Hood. I must fight my battles in my own way."

Robin sighed and shook his head.

"Release the prisoners. I have fulfilled my part of the bargain," he yelled.

Reluctantly the sheriff nodded to his guards, who began unshackling the prisoners. As they were freed, John waved them towards him and then out of the castle gates to safety.

"Now let her go, Hood," Gisborne bellowed. Robin released Emelina's arm and pushed her forwards.

"I will kill you Gisborne!" Robin called, a broad smile on his lips. "That is a promise."

Guy rushed down the stairs and put his arm around Ema's shoulder, ushering her inside the castle.

"Where is Catherine? She was not amongst the other prisoners," Emelina demanded as soon as they were safely inside.

"She is already at Locksley," Gisborne assured her. "Ema, there is something that I have to tell you…" he began.

"You must take me to her at once," Ema cried, marching off down the corridor, Guy chasing quickly behind her.

"Ema, you have to listen to me…"

"And where are you two off to in such a great hurry?" the sheriff called, bringing them to a halt.

"He knows about us, Ema," Gisborne whispered. Emelina stared at him in disbelief.

"I am speaking to you, Lady Gisborne." Finally she turned, a smiled fixed on her face. "You did not see fit to tell me you were married to Gizzy, here."

"I am sorry, Uncle."

"What would your father say I wonder? Probably kill Gisborne? Still, if you are a good girl then there is no need for him to find out is there?" he smiled, stroking her face.

"Of course not, Uncle," she replied, struggling to retain her smile and wishing she could drive her dagger into her uncle's cold heart right there and then.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Emelina winced slightly as the physician pulled the final stitch tight in her wound and broke the thread. The procedure had taken longer than normal with his nerves getting the better of him. He had been closely watched by Gisborne and, with Vaysey continually pacing, it was a wonder that he had been able to hold the needle at all. Emelina saw the sigh of relief as he began to pack his bag.

"It must be cleaned and the bandage changed every day. These will help stop any infection," the physician said as he handed her a small leather purse. Vaysey immediately snatched it from her hand, opened it, and pulled out one of the berry-like objects contained within. "They are not to be eaten, my lord," he cautioned just as Vaysey was about to pop one into his mouth. He dropped it back into the purse and pulled the drawstring. "Crush them in hot water and apply to the wound," the physician continued, directing his conversation to his patient.

"Thank you Alfred," Emelina replied, rising. Vaysey placed a hand on her injured shoulder and pressed her back into her seat.

"You are a lady and, more to the point, you are my niece. You do not stand for tradesmen," he whispered in her ear.

She waited as patiently as she could until the man had left the room before jumping to her feet.

"If you will excuse me," she said, her anger evident in her tone, and without looking back she stormed from the room. Gisborne glanced at Vaysey who waved his hand to dismiss him.

"Go!" he commanded disgustedly.

Gisborne turned and hurried after his wife.

Emelina was half-way down the corridor when he finally caught up with her. She spun on the spot, her fury uncontrollable now, and with her palm open she aimed for his face. Gisborne's lightning-fast reactions prevented the intended impact and he snatched her wrist. She cried out in pain, but his grip did not weaken. He simply raised his eyebrows and his lips curled into a sardonic smile. He marched her down the corridor without a word, straight to her room.

"Inside," he said simply. Following her, he slammed the heavy oak door closed and leaned against it; his head bowed, he took a deep breath. Fear struck Emelina's heart like a knife but she stood defiantly, waiting. Finally he looked up and she automatically smiled, almost in self-defence. He moved towards her, towering over her. Her heart beat faster, through fear or exhilaration; she could not be sure.

"Lady Gisborne," he said, his voice low and grave. "You dared to raise your hand to me." Emelina started to retreat until a collision between her heel and the rough stone of the wall told her she had nowhere else to go.

"I was angry and I had every right to be," she defended.

Gisborne smiled at her.

"I had forgotten how spirited you could be," he admitted wonderingly, reaching up. Emelina flinched and turned her face away, afraid that he would strike her. Gently, he caressed her cheek with his fingertips, his lips brushing the soft flesh of her neck. "I thought that I had lost you. I was afraid that I would not see you again. I love you Ema, more than I thought I could," he whispered softly – so softly she could barely hear him.

"You cannot imagine how I have longed to hear you say that, Ema replied.

Swiftly, his tenderness became a more fervent and eager passion, forcing her back against the wall. Emelina smiled. Now she knew that he was truly hers...and her route out of Nottingham was secured.

* * *

Robin had followed the villagers back to Clun and had spoken with the family of the man who had hanged, promising that nobody else would ever die in the name of Robin Hood. Since they had returned to the forest, Robin had not spoken a word. The death of the villager played heavily on his conscience and coupled with what he had learned from Emelina, his head swam. Much put a plate of food before him but did not try to engage his master in conversation. He had seen him like this before and knew that it was safest to leave him alone. To his surprise though, Robin did eat and even thanked him.

"There was nothing you could do Robin," John reassured at last.

Robin looked up and shook his head.

"I began it, John, and now it is going to end in disaster unless I finish it," he replied.

"What do you mean, Master? The prisoners are free; Gisborne got the girl..." Much began, trying to sound a little light-hearted. Robin took a deep breath.

"Lady Gisborne is not here to visit her uncle, Much. She is not here to escape from an evil father and an unsuitable marriage," he said. Much congratulated himself silently on having been right all along. "She has come to Nottingham to kill Vaysey."

"She can't!" Much exclaimed.

"King Richard wrote to her father telling him that Vaysey should be removed from office. Emelina has taken that to mean that he must be killed," Robin explained.

"But she can't kill him. Nottingham would be destroyed," Allan said, his eyes wide with surprise, and slightly irritated with himself that he had fallen for her talk.

"And we have just handed her back to Vaysey so she is free to kill him at her leisure," Much continued.

"Yes Much, I am aware of that, but what should I have done? If I had not given her to Vaysey, he would have killed the villagers. I have time to stop her killing the sheriff but time had run out for those men and women!" Robin shouted. Much backed away and returned to his kitchen duties. "We need a plan," Robin concluded grimly, looking at each of the men in turn.

* * *

Emelina wandered along the corridors of the castle, searching -- not for anything in particular but more for a feeling. She needed the right place. She was determined that her uncle would die inside the castle, the one place that he felt safest. She was also firm in her desire that he should see her face. She would not stab him in the back. She would face her prey, look into the whites of his eyes, and be sure the he understood why she did it.

"Lady Gisborne?" A young voice called to her from out of the darkness, startling her. As she turned, she came face to face with a half-starved boy of no more than twelve years. His clothes were clearly handed down form some older child and he was missing more teeth than he had. She stared at him for a moment.

"What is your name, child?" she asked. He looked surprised but answered automatically.

"It's John, My Lady," he said.

Emelina smiled, recalling the man in the forest, ten times the size of the child before her but just as sweet and gentle; so often her defender.

"Where do you live? Do you have a mother?" she continued. The boy shook his head.

"I live 'ere in the castle, my lady, in the kitchen where it is warm," he muttered.

Emelina placed her hand on his head, ruffling his hair slightly, a lump rising in her throat. For a moment, as she looked into John's large brown eyes, her resolve wavered and she wondered if she was really ready to put a death sentence on the heads of so many. Perhaps if she could save just one...

"What is your job here?" she asked, recovering her composure.

"I carry messages, My Lady," he replied.

"Then pass on the message, boy! It would have been faster to deliver it myself," Gisborne bellowed from yards away. The boy began to quiver.

"Do not be afraid," Emelina whispered to the boy, pushing him behind her. "Guy, do not be angry with him. I delayed him."

"He has no reason to be here now," Guy pointed out.

Emelina turned and crouched to be eye to eye with the child.

"I shall see you again, John," she smiled. The boy smiled back and rushed off. Emelina turned back to her husband. "Must you be so hard on the child? I am surprised that he is even able to walk, there is so little flesh on his bones."

Gisborne said nothing but offered his arm to his wife. "You were gone when I awoke."

"I could not sleep. This whole castle is so oppressive," Emelina grumbled as she intertwined her arm with his.

"That is why I sent for you. I have instructed that the carriage be brought after breakfast and you shall take up your rightful position as mistress of Locksley," Guy said, smiling that half smile that she found so alluring.

"I want the boy," she said simply. Gisborne pondered for a moment and then shook his head.

"The sheriff will not agree to that," he replied.

"Then you must persuade him. I am not leaving here without him," she smiled. Her husband sighed and shook his head.

"You always did get what you wanted," he proclaimed ruefully. Emelina reached up and kissed his cheek. Now she would have access to all she needed. It would only be a matter of time before she could leave Nottingham behind her, with or without Gisborne, and seek out her next target -- the next traitor on her father's list.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you to Whytewytch for beta-ing for me and preventing me embarrassing myself too much!**

**Any and all constructive criticism is helpful to my writing so I'd be happy to hear from anyone who has been good enough to take the time to read this :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

.

"If she wants the brat then she can have him," Vaysey said staring at Guy with a quizzical expression. "What does she want him for, exactly?" He dropped into his chair and began to pick at the food on the plate before him.

"I cannot say, My Lord. She seems to be quite taken with him," Gisborne replied, actually finding the whole conversation slightly surreal. He could scarcely believe he was standing before Vaysey asking to take a servant. "She was very keen that he should return to Locksley with us though."

"You think that you are taking my niece back to Locksley? A clue: No!" Vaysey said without ever looking up from the plate.

"But My Lord...she is my..." Guy didn't get chance to finish the sentence.

Vaysey jumped to his feet and pointed his stubby finger in Gisborne's face. "Don't say it. If you don't say it, I can pretend it never happened. Lady Emelina will remain here under my protection," he bawled, "She was in your house for less than one week and you managed to lose her to Hood."

"With respect, her maid was responsible for that," Guy replied.

"I don't care who was responsible. She was under your roof," Vaysey screamed. "She could have been killed because you are careless."

Guy took a deep breath and reluctantly acquiesced. "I shall tell Lady Emelina that we are to remain in Nottingham," he replied quietly.

"No, no, no, no!" Vaysey said, wagging his finger. "My niece will remain here where I can protect her. You can go back to your peasants at Locksley."

"My Lord, I really must object. Lady Gis..." Gisborne began.

"Shut up!" Vaysey screeched, upturning the plate on the table.

Emelina had heard her uncle's yelling from the corridor and made her way into the room. She stood for a moment in the shadows before revealing herself.

"Guy, is the carriage ready?" she asked looking from one man to the other.

"Your uncle wishes you to remain under his protection here in Nottingham," Guy sighed.

"It is very kind of you to show such concern, Uncle, but I am sure that my husband is more than capable of taking care of me," Emelina replied as sweetly as she could manage.

Vaysey smiled and reached out, placing his hand on her cheek and patting lightly.

"Not open for discussion. Wouldn't want daddy to find out about...him...would you?" he said, flicking his head derisively in the direction of Guy. "Gizzy will send somebody to collect your things. Sadly he can't stay. He has business."

Emelina turned sharply towards her husband

"Business? I will not remain here without you," she cried.

"It is for the best, Ema. Hood could have killed you. At least here you will be safe. I cannot be with you every minute at Locksley."

"And what of Catherine? If I must be a prisoner here then I demand that Catherine is brought to me," she replied.

"She can have her old room," Vaysey laughed. "I shall leave you lovers to sort out your differences." Vaysey smiled and left the room.

"What is wrong with you, Guy? Are you really so weak. You never used to be like this," Emelina shouted, losing her usually carefully controlled temper. "I cannot believe that..." She let out a frustrated cry. "Go! Get out and leave me. I wish that I had never come here. I wish that had not had to see you again. You are not the man that I loved."

Guy hesitated for a moment but he knew that arguing with her when she was in such a state of mind would do no good. Instead, he turned and left the room, a plan already formulating in his mind.

* * *

Catherine paced back and too in the main room at Locksley Manor. It was late afternoon and she had expected the return of her mistress hours ago. Now her concern was growing. She did not trust Vaysey and she had even less reason to trust Gisborne. Finally, hearing the sound of horse's hooves on the ground, she rushed to the door in time to see Gisborne dismount; there was no sign of Emelina. She quickly returned to the safety of the shadows, unsure of Gisborne's mood but as he entered the house, he seemed strangely subdued.

"Where is Lady Gisborne's maid?" he asked one of the servants.

Catherine stepped into the diminishing light. "I am here, My Lord. Please...where is my mistress?"

"I need you to pack Lady Gisborne's belongings. They are to be taken to Nottingham where she is to remain with the sheriff," Guy instructed.

"I shall do it immediately. I shall be glad to see her," Catherine replied.

"You are to remain here," Guy replied dismissively.

"But My Lord, she will need me," Catherine replied anxiously.

"You are the reason she cannot return to me...to Locksley," he yelled. "The sheriff does not want you anywhere near her. He believes that it is not safe for her here because you led her to Hood. If I thought that I could turn you out of this house..." He stopped himself from going any further and took a deep breath. "You will pack her trunk and tell me when you have finished."

* * *

Emelina sat, staring into the fire in the chambers her uncle had assigned to her. To make matters worse, in the far corner of the room sat Agatha, a middle-aged woman with greying hair and soft blue eyes, who said little and sewed a great deal. Vaysey was making sure his niece was watched continually. When her uncle had asked her to join him for dinner that evening she had swallowed her pride and accepted, hoping to persuade him to allow her to return to her husband, however the very mention of Gisborne's name had sent Vaysey into a wild temper. Desperate to reason with him, she had all but begged to be heard but he was unwilling to listen, instead using threats to retain his control. As she made her way back to her bedchamber, she was strangely glad of this exchange; glad that he had been an unreasonable tyrant. It would make killing him so much easier.

* * *

Again, Robin had not eaten. He stirred absently at the brown mess before him but had not once raised his spoon to his lips. John placed his empty bowl beside the fire and sighed.

"What are you going to do, Master?" Much asked Robin.

Robin seemed startled and stared at his friend for a moment as though he had thought himself alone.

"We are going to have to tell her father where she is. It is the only way to prevent her from killing Vaysey; the only way to save Nottingham," Robin said with a certain resignation about his tone.

Much raised his eyebrows and John simply turned away.

"Well what do you propose?" Robin yelled. "Would you rather see Nottingham reduced to a pile of ashes? She was the one who said that casualties are inevitable. Her father must be told. I have no choice."

"Symonton is in Herefordshire! It must a hundred miles away!" Much exclaimed.

"A day's ride on a good horse," Robin replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"That is all well and good, but we do not have a horse, good or bad," Much continued, his arms folded across his chest.

"No," Robin smiled, raising his eyebrows, "But Gisborne does."

* * *

Emelina's mind was racing on her return to her bedchamber, determined to find a way out of the castle. Her incarceration there gave her ample opportunity to do what she had come to do but she had no desire to be resident when the moment came. She did not want to fall under suspicion. As she opened the door, Agatha turned sharply towards her but instead of the disinterest she had shown throughout the day, she seemed afraid. Her eyes flicked briefly to the darkness behind the door. Emelina's heart beat harder and her mouth became dry. She smiled weakly at the woman and felt for the dagger concealed in her gown. Proceeding slowly and cautiously into the room, she never removed her eyes from Agatha, whose expression said everything. The door slammed closed, startling her slightly. She swung around, dagger in hand and lunged at the shadowy figure. Agatha had jumped to her feet and now cowered in a corner, quivering. Emelina felt her weapon make contact with her target and heard him cry out at the unexpected attack.

"Identify yourself," Emelina cried out, as she pressed the tip of the blade to the throat of her assailant.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

.

"For God's sake Ema," came a slightly suffocated reply. Ema frowned and slowly pulled the captive towards the fire and into the light.

"Guy!" she exclaimed. "I could have killed you. Why on earth are you sneaking around in the shadows?"

Carefully he removed the dagger from her hand and let out a deep breath.

"Very pretty! What are you doing with something like this?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Protection from intruders," she replied smoothly, breaking free of him and crouching to attend to Agatha, who seemed frozen in position. Gently she assisted the woman to her feet. "I will have no further need of you tonight Agatha. You may retire."

Agatha nodded, her eyes still wide and her hands still shaking. As she passed Guy, he reached out and took her arm.

"You will say nothing of this," he warned in a low, dark tone.

"Of course not, sir," Agatha replied, her voice trembling.

Emelina cast Guy a cautionary glance and he released the maid who swiftly left the room. Throwing off his jacket, he took a seat beside the fire, turning the dagger in his hand and watching absently as the various jewels in the handle glinted in the amber light.

"I believe that I injured you," Emelina said, kneeling at his feet and pushing up the sleeve of his linen tunic to reveal a dark gash. She reached up to the table and picked up a cup of wine, pouring it onto the wound. Gisborne growled in pain but Emelina simply laughed. "Do not be a baby. It must be cleaned or it may become infected. My father always used wine on our wounds when we were children."

"It is not the only thing that you learned from your father is it?" he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Emelina asked.

Guy held out the dagger to her and raised his eyebrow. Emelina smiled.

"My father gave it to me when I was younger. I wanted a sword but he would not hear of it," she laughed.

"And so he gave you an engraved dagger," Guy said, running his fingers over the initials carved into the blade. "Is it not more customary for little girls to play with dolls?"

"I was never really a little girl. With three brothers, I had no opportunity. It was essential, from an early age, that I was able to stand up for myself. I saw what happened to Margaret's dolls," she said, recalling the dreadful state of most of her elder sister's playthings once they had been involved in 'battle' with her brothers.

Guy stood, helping Emelina to her feet as he did so, lifting her chin so that her gaze met his. There was an iniquitous smile on his lips.

"You are a dangerous woman to know," he purred, pulling her to him and pressing his lips to hers. The dagger dropped from his hand, landing on the floor with a clatter, startling Emelina. She freed herself from his embrace and made her way to the bed.

"You should leave. You should not have come," she said quietly as she began folding the clothing that had been left there.

Gisborne followed, slipping his arms around her waist and caressing her neck with kisses so gentle they were barely there. His breathing became more ragged as he began to pull at the shoulders of her gown exposing her silky, pale flesh. His hands moved lower, gently teasing, as her gown fell to the ground in a soft pool at her feet.

"Do you still wish me to leave?" he asked, his voice gravelly, sending a shiver of anticipation through Emelina's body.

"No," she replied breathlessly, "No."

* * *

Robin pulled his hood over his head and crept through the village. Gisborne's guards seemed unusually relaxed, even cheerful and Robin could only assume that it meant one thing--Gisborne was not at home. He chuckled involuntarily before slapping his hand to his mouth and quickly glancing about, hoping that he had not been heard. He had chosen tonight because the clouds were dark and thick, obscuring the moon. He recalled the last time they had stolen a horse from Gisborne's stables and the marks on the hooves, but this time he was prepared. He had planned his escape route carefully and now, knowing Gisborne was not at home, he suspected it was unlikely that he would be followed. He reached the stables with little trouble, but once inside it became clear that his confidence had been misplaced. More of Gisborne's guards were sheltering from the coolness of the night. Robin rolled his eyes to the heavens, desperately trying to concoct a distraction. It had to be tonight. There could not be a better opportunity with Gisborne away, but how?

"Fire!" he yelled. The guards looked up and stared in the direction of the voice. "Fire in the manor," Robin cried again. This time the men got to their feet and ran like the wind from the stables. Robin quickly made his move, unfettering the first horse that he came to and leading it from the stall. Once outside he mounted and was away before the guards had time to realise it had all been a ruse.

* * *

Cold penetrated the room and Emelina pulled the rough woollen blanket up to her chin, her eyes flickering open. The fire was all but dead, the last embers hissing and popping as they fought for survival. Within moments the door creaked open and Agatha appeared, carrying a tray with a cup which was producing a great deal of steam, and a small bowl.

"Good Morning, My Lady," she said cheerily, placing the tray onto the table by the window and turning her attentions to the fire. "Goodness, are you not cold?"

"I have kept your mistress warm," came a sultry voice from the bed and Gisborne raised his head, his arms still wrapped around his wife. Agatha stood, frozen to the spot.

"Forgive me, My Lord. I was not aware that you were _still_ here," she replied with a good deal more confidence than she had displayed the evening before.

"Sir Guy was just leaving," Emelina smiled, turning to her husband. "You really must. If you are discovered..." she began, then abruptly stopped, her expression clouding and her forehead furrowing.

"Ema?" Guy asked with some consternation.

"I am tired of this, Guy. I cannot remain here and I will not be without you because I am afraid of what my father will think," she replied resolutely. "Agatha, I shall need writing materials." Agatha nodded and left the room. Emelina threw back the covers and began to dress.

"What are you doing?" Guy asked, also leaving the warmth of the bed.

"I am going to write to my father. I shall tell him where I am and that I am married," she replied.

"That is not a good idea," Guy said, his voice low and, perhaps a little afraid Emelina thought.

"Then you would rather I remain here under this roof. You would rather sneak into the castle so that we may be together. I need you, Guy. I cannot live on snatched moments. I wish to be a wife to you. I need to be with you at Locksley in order to do that...a family home...not a prison..." she seethed. Gisborne didn't say another word. He simply wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

It was another few days before she was able to find somebody to convey her message to her father. Guy had been with her almost every night, disappearing just before the sunrise via the kitchens. On the sixth evening of her forced stay with her uncle, while they were sat at dinner, it was all Emelina could do to suppress the smile that marched with dangerous determination to her lips. At the other end of the table, Vaysey seemed uncharacteristically cheerful.

"Uncle, I should like to return to Locksley, and to my husband," she ventured after several moments silence.

Vaysey chuckled a deep, guttural chuckle and wagged his finger at her.

"You can't be missing him. From what I understand, he has been creeping in here like a thief. Do you really think I don't know everything that goes on in these walls?" he growled, standing and making his way towards her. "Did you think that you would get this..." he said, throwing a piece of paper onto the table before her. "...out of the castle without it being intercepted?"

Emelina simply stared at the table.

"Do you really believe that you...a woman...a leper...could be cleverer than me?" He was screaming now and his face was red with rage.

Slowly Emelina raised her eyes and stared directly at him, a hint of a smile flashing across her lips.

"I am cleverer than you," she replied quietly, with a confidence that irritated Vaysey beyond endurance. "I didn't imagine for a moment that you would not intercept the letter to my father. Agatha was clearly going to pass it to you. Frankly I am offended that you think me so dull-witted. What you do not know is that a letter is on its way to my father anyway. I have friends who are happy to help me and once your little spy in my room believed she had got what you wanted, she did not question anything that I did. The letter went to Locksley, addressed to my maid. You had given her no instruction to intercept _those_ communications, I believe. Now, I would suggest that you allow me to return to my husband and my home or when my father comes here, I shall tell him that you have been hiding me all along – and he will kill you," she smiled, rising from her seat to meet him eye to eye.

Vaysey reached out and patted her face, more gently than she was expecting.

"You and I could be useful to one another after all," he said, seeming to derive some pleasure from the thought.

"And Gisborne?" Emelina asked, raising her eyebrows.

Vaysey removed his hand and dropped down into a vacant chair with a sigh.

"What about him?" he grumbled.

Emelina sat on the table before him and smiled sweetly.

"Uncle, Guy is my husband. You may not like it but it is how things are. You must accept him for my sake," she said. "I really do not see how we can work together otherwise...and that is what you want is it not? My assistance? My...loyalty?"

Vaysey stared at her thoughtfully for a moment, then he began to laugh.

"You really are your mother's daughter aren't you," he smiled, the light glinting on his bejewelled tooth.


End file.
